Doll Face
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: Being the new girl in town ain't always the easiest thing. And getting used to momma in jail and Daddy getting married every week, its even harder. I'm Dolly Johnson, and Im a Soc whos falling for a greaser; hard. I dont own any of S.e.hintons characters, plots, or stories. i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Dolly

I laid my books on the desk of the teachers, taking a sigh of relief.

"Okay, you're Dolly Johnson?" The science teacher said to me. I nodded and smiled.

"OH, you'll be seated next to Ponyboy Curtis. Ponyboy!" He called out to the sea of students seated and unseated at the tables. A boy who was sitting in the middle of the room looked up from talking to a dark-skinned boy. Both of them had deep brown comforting eyes and the blonde had rosy cheeks, straight white teeth, and whole, smooth lips. I knew what they meant by love at first sight just taking a glance at the blonde. The dark-skinned boy had a scar carved into his left cheek and had rugged black hair that swept over his eyes. His lips were picked. He looked like a abused puppy.

"Yes, Mr. Macmullen?" The blonde said.

"Say hello to your new lab mate, Dolly Johnson," Mr. MacMullen answered.

"Oh, cool. Come over here, Dolly," Ponyboy said, patting the chair next to him at the table. I shyly walked over to the table and shoved most of my books under the chair.

"You're Dolly Johnson?" He asked as I struggled untangling one spiral notebook from the other. I nodded and back to untangling.

"Cool. Oh, lemme help you with that," He unwrapped the metal from the other and put them on top of my pile under my chair.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis. This is my friend, Johnny Cade," He gestured to the dark-skinned boy he was talking to. "We call him, Johnnycake though, don't we?"

"Sure, Pone. Uh, this is our friend, Bryon Douglas," Johnny slapped his hand on a boys shoulder he was sitting next to.

"Hi there, Doll Face," The boy said. He wasn't as good-looking as Johnny or Ponyboy, but I took the compliment with a return of a smile. He smiled back and went back to writing something down.

"Uh, these are the 2 clowns, Sodapop, my brother, and Two-Bit Mathews," Ponyboy motioned to two boys sitting behind us who were arm wrestling. One had dark brown hair is swifts across his scalp, one had light brown hair and was wearing a red mickey mouse tank top. I could tell that the dark-haired boy was Ponyboy's brother by the way he smiled and the fullness of his cheeks when he laughed. The other one had pale ice blue eyes that could cut through steel if they were upset.

"Soda," Ponyboy said and the dark haired boy looked up from the fight.

"There's a lady present."

"Oh! Hi, beautiful, I'm Sodapop. Ponyboy here is my kid brother," He winked at him and Ponyboy turned red.

"You got a name, gorgeous?"

"This is Dolly Johnson. We're table mates," Ponyboy said.

"Good deal. I'm your chair kicker. I do the dirty work. Oh, and my name is Two-Bit, but you can call me anytime," The blue eyed guy said and burst into hysterics.

"Moving on. In front of us is Dallas Winston, the badass of town, and Steve Randle," He pointed to two boys in front of us. One had almost black hair, bushy black eyebrows that almost covered his brown eyes. They both had biceps the size of beach balls and had hands that strangle your neck with one finger. The other had a practically buck tooth, a huge nose, and a country accent that could set any girl in melt mode.

"Hey. Beautiful, wanna head to my place and get wild?" The black haired boy said. The bucktoothed boy burst into hysterics like a hyena.

"Dally! That is no way to talk to a broad as beautiful as her here," Two-bit scolded and laughed with the hyena buck tooth.

"Do you talk or is it all nods and smiles for you?" Sodapop asked, lying his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, I can talk," I said, smiling at him.

"Hear that Ponyboy? She can talk _and _look prettier than every broad in Oklahoma at the same time! What skill!" Soda exclaimed as I giggled.

"Y'all have been real sweet to me so far. Thanks," I said, grinning even wider.

Sodapop laughed and laid a kiss on my cheek.

"Aww, So, you always get the pretty ones," Johnny whined.

"Suckers!" He exclaimed, throwing a hand on the back of Ponyboy and my neck.

"I see…," He closed his eyes, "marriage in your future. OH, oh, oh! Its to each other! Look at that." He opened his eyes and began laughing. Ponyboy was red as the apple on the teacher's desk.

"Uh, so this is your first day?" Ponyboy said, looking down at the desk.

"Yeah. My brothers and my aunt just moved here from France."

"France? Whoa, cool! Looks like we got a foreigner in here!" Two-Bit leaned forward.

"Yeah, my brother just got a job transfer."

"Here? In tiny little Tulsa, Oklahoma?" Soda said.

"Yeah."

"Is it a desk job?"

"Executive manager of Pepsi Industries."

"Really? You dig okay."

"What about your parents?" Johnny asked as Ponyboy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, my mommas in jail and my daddy's probably out screwing some 16 year old prostitute in Europe."

"Oh. We didn't know," Ponyboy said, looking at the floor.

"No, it's fine."

"Where you heading to next, beautiful?" Dallas asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Lemme get you my schedule," I dug through my pile and pulled out my sheet of paper and handed it to him.

1st Chemistry MacMullen 209

2nd Studyhall Arnold 101

3rd Language Green 401

4th Gym Rollins Gym

5th Journalism Hays 502

6th Math Castle 057

7th History Jennings 304

They passed it around the circle and Ponyboy handed it back to me.

"I got practically the same schedule. I just got Collins for History for 7th. Johnny and Bryon got Jennings for 7th hour," He said.

"Yeah, I got the same thing too. I just got Auto Mechanics during Journalism and got Duncan for Language," Soda said.

"I've got math 6th and all. We all basically have the same schedule." Two-Bit said. I grinned.

"Oh, look, gorgeous here's smiling!" Dally exclaimed, smiling himself.

"Okay, class, lets begin!" And the whole room groaned.


	2. St Paul 17

"What do you do anyway in study hall?" I asked as all of us started to walk towards that period.

"Nothing. Mrs. Arnold doesn't care what we do as long we don't interrupt her reading those fashion magazines. We usually walk around school, maybe take a smoke," Sodapop explained.

"You smoke?"

"Only to calm my nerves or act tuff. You know, usual greaser stuff."

"Greaser?"

"Oh, baby here don't know what the deal is with Socs and Greasers," Two-Bit said as Soda laid an arm across my shoulder.

"Socs are these guys who are filthy rich and throw beer blasts and jump us for fun. They live on the west side and they're just scumbags. But greasers are almost like hoods. We rob gas stations, have rumbles, slash Socs tires. Both of us drink and smoke though. Greasers come from a more unstable home though. We put grease in our long hair to symbolize it. As you can tell," Ponyboy chuckled, "We're pure enemies."

"And you're greasers?"

"Hell, yes, we are! And were proud of it, too!" Steve whooped and jumped on top of Sodapop's back.

"Look, you gotta understand our stories. During study hall, we can pick up something that could help," Ponyboy said. I raised one and Sodapop threw Steve to the floor.

"He wrote a theme for English. That outta help you out with our stories," Soda explained, compressing his lips to my cheek again.

"Hush up, Soda," Ponyboy said.

"What? You have a problem with me kissing Doll Face here? Sucks for you, Little Colt," He ruffled up his hair and wrapped his arm across my shoulders.

"Hey, I aint working after school today. Think you can make to my house after school?"

"Uh, I guess. I mean im not sure. My rbother would probably have a fit that I was out when I should be unpacking."

"Then I've got a solution. You go home after school, unpack a couple boxes you need to and I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"You don't know where I live."

"Oh, trust me, beautiful, I can find out where you sleep if you give me the will," He said.

"Maybe I'll even join you when you do," He teased as I ripped a piece of notebook paper off and wrote down my address.

"Hey, Ponyboy, remember when those mover people came down the street and were unpacking everything In the driveway?" Soda said, waiting.

"Oh, yeah. That yellow house a couple houses from us. Yeah, they were loud. They gotta a bunch of guys like us," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, their address something like 67 St. Paul." I slipped the paper in his hand.

"That was us," I said.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't really think I need to pick you up. Think you can walk over to my place?"

"Probably. Which one's yours?"

"The run down one. We got a rust truck, broken steps, supposed to be white."

"Oh, that one. You're the one whos running around naked in the house all the time."

"That's me."

"Well, we better get to study hall before Arnold gets mad for disturbing her weekly edition of Elle." And we all broke out in a dash and down the hall.


	3. Knicked

2 weeks went by and I was at the Curtis house everyday. My oldest brother Phoenix didn't like that I was hanging ot with hoodlums, But Aunt Nellie didn't mind:she met all of them and the only one she didn't have a liking to was Dallas. I didn't mind. I didn't like him too much myself either.

I met Ponyboy and Sodapop's older brother, Darrel, Darry for short, and I could tell we were gonna get along fine. Everyday Id go there after school and do whatever with them; read, watch tv, play poker, play football.

They called me Doll Face all the time, but I was told by one of Dally's close friends, Tim Shepard, that I was the prettiest thing the earth let live. I didn't like Tim Shepard though. I thought he got drunk too much. Id go everywhere with the greasers, but tonight… tonight was different.

Tonight, we were going to the bowling alley down the street.

I ran down to the Curtis house and knocked rapidly. It was cold in Feburary and rainging at that too with thundering and lighting.

"Oh, Doll Face, I could've come and picked you up," Soda opened the door and pulled me before I could resisit.

"I live 2 doors down Soda," I answered.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that you're stubborn. Ponyboy'll be right out. Hes checking for facial hair," Hesaid, closing the door before rain could soak us in the house.

"Hush it, Soda."

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will."

"You got money, Soda?" Darry shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah. $20!"

"Okay," Ponyboy walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper pieces stuck to his neck by blood to hold it.

"Oh, Ponyboy, what'd you do?"

"He was trying to impress you, Doll Face. Tried shaving for the first time , knicked his neck. He knows youre my date tonight, right, hon?" He took my hand I his and laid a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Soda, you can shut up," Ponyboy turned as red as the blood on the toilet paper.

"You can get in the car, kid brother." He threw him the umbrella.

"Can you go with Ponyboy? I need to grab a couple things."

"Sure." Ponyboy lead me out to the front porch. He thrust the umbrella open and hung it above it over both of us.

'You know you look really, really pretty tonight.," He said, walking down the stairs. I smiled and looked down to where my eyelashes were touching my cheeks.

"Thanks. You look very… knicked." He laughed and peeled the toilet paper bits and threw them into the mud.

"What did Soda mean by you were trying to impress me?" I asked as he opened the car door.

"Are you kidding? Every guy who's laid eyes on you wants to impress you. Soda says to keep their hands to themselves. I think you're really, really beautiful. I kinda want ya all to myself but Soda has ya." He closed the car door.

"He does?" "Dreams of ya every night, Doll Face."


	4. Window Pain

**Hai, greasers! Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

"Uh, Ponyboy, can you go inside and tell Darry we're home?" Soda said, parking the car in front of their house.

"Uh, sure. See ya tomorrow, Dolly!" Ponyboy jumped out and quickly ran into the house, trying not to get wet.

"I had fun tonight, Doll Face."

"Me too, Soda." My voice trailed off into a crack of thunder.

"Look, I need to tell ya something."

"Sure." He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I like ya. No, I mean like I really, really like ya. Like more than sounded stupid. Look, what I'm trying to say, Dolly, is that I've been… beyond heartbroken before and before it was just in pieces… But now… Now, I feel like there's hope. Not just in my love life, but in my home life and academic life… I know it sounds crazy, but you make me feel happy. I haven't felt really… happy for almost 2 years now since my parents died. I mean I like you so much and that you've done for me and my brothers and the gang… I think sometimes that I might even love ya." He began to lean forward and closed his eyes as he placed his hand the back of my neck.

He pulled me closer and until our bodies were touching, and I felt my face flush and get hot.

He pulled me closer until the rim of our lips were touching and I leaned closer and tucked his upper lips in between mine. After a while, he tucked my bottom lip in his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed me deeply, fighting to pull me closer. H squeezed my lower back as I tugged on the hair on the back of his neck. He lifted me up over the caparment in between the seats to where I was sitting in his lap.

"I love you, Doll Face. Don't you forget that," He whispered.

"I love you too, Soda." He wrapped me in a hug, and I saw Ponyboy sitting in the window, with a tear rolling down his cheek…


	5. When I Walked Out

"Had a good time last night?" Pony asked me, handing me a milk carton.

"Yeah, I had fun."

"What about in the car afterwards?" He asked. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Look, don't act like it didn't happen or that I didn't see it! I saw you two making out in the car. Right after I tell you how I felt about you. I can't believe someone who I thought was genuine could betray me like that…"

He looked down too, tears welding in his eyes. People were starting to stare. I sighed and pulled him out of the cafeteria by the wrist.

"You can't just make a scene like that, Ponyboy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Hush it. And you did not tell me how you felt about me! I didn't betray you. Soda likes me, and I like him. You didn't say practically anything!"

"I told I thought you were beautiful."

"That's all."

"No, that's not a-"

"Look, Ponyboy, just leave me and Soda alone! We're happy together. If you have a problem with us, talk to Soda. Not me." And I stomped into the cafeteria. But I felt worse than when I walked out.


	6. In the Doorway

_**Ponyboy**_

I couldn't help but feel absolutely sick to my stomach when she ignored me the rest of the day. I didn't want to have a fight with her. I just wanted to tell her. I was so tried that I fell asleep in History only to find wake to clean the blackboard After school. I walked home by myself to walk in my house to see Soda and Dolly making smoothies. They asked me if I wanted any, but I turned them down and locked myself in our bedroom.

I laid in bed, thinking about her beautiful rosy cheeks, dancing blue ocean eyes, bouncy blonde curls. To tell ya the truth, I didn't feel too good anyway. I played football in the rain yesterday with Johnny. I closed my eyes and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Soda. Lemme in." I crawled of bed and turned the lock. He barged in and shut the door behind him.

"I haven't seen you since you came home from school."

"Yeah, well, there's a reason, So." I said, climbing back in bed, raising the covers to my nose and pressing my face in the pillow. It felt good against my tear-stained, hot cheeks.

"What's wrong, Pone? Under the weather?" He sat at the edge of the bed and compressed his palm against my forehead and then turned it to the back of his hand.

"You _**do**_ feel pretty warm, Pone," He said, "But Darry's not home yet."

"Well, I don't feel too great, Soda."

"No? Why? Stomach, head, throat?"

"Try heart-break." I smothered my face deeper into the pillow.

"Why? What are you talkin' about Ponyboy?" I explained what happened today at lunch and began to cry in the middle of it.

"Just thinking about her not loving me makes me want to shatter…"

"I didn't know that you were upset about us kissing… I didn't know you even saw that last night."

"I lost a friend, Soda, and I want- wait, no I _**need**_ her back." I was sitting up now.

"Ponyboy, I think you should first, apologize to her for hollerin' at her and then talk to me if its still bothering you. No girl's worth seeing you break," He smiled. One crossed my face and I eagerly wrapped him in a hug.

"No, problem. Say Ponyboy, you do feel warm," He said, letting go.

"I'm that warm?"

"Yeah… When Darry gets home, we'll check your temptature,"He hugged me again and this time, I saw Dolly in the doorway, smiling.


	7. Like Mom Used To

"What's his temperature, Darry?" Sodapop asked as he slid the thermometer out from under my tongue.

"Uh, 101. 4," He said, squinting and then looking down at me. I had to admit I wasn't feeling too good after the conversation with Soda. I was beginning to feel nauseous , I had a really, really bad headache, my throat felt scratchy and dry and sore, and I could barely talk without my voice breaking. I had aches all over and my stomach was churning. I was sweating buckets and I was hot one second and freezing the next. I just felt crappy all together.

"Oh, sorry, 102.4," Darry corrected himself, raising it to the light.

"Looks like you ain't going to school tomorrow," He said, laying a hand on my knee.

"That's pretty high, Darry," Sodapop said, sitting on the edge of my side of the bed.

"Yeah, it is. Soda, can you call my boss and tell him I'm taking the day off tomorrow?" Soda stoo dup, but I pulled him back down.

"No, Darry, I'll be fine!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking.

"Ponyboy, listen to yourself! I'm stayi-"

"Look, Darry, I'll take off tomorrow and I can take care of him."

"You have school and work tomorrow. Besides, I got more vacation days than you do. Just call Mr. Joel," Darry demanded. Soda sighed and walked into the living room.

"Darry, I'll be fine, really," I squeaked.

"Ponyboy, I'll the doctor in a minute and ask him to come in the morning. You might have the flu, or strep… or even mono. I just wanna make sure, Pone," He said. I felt a wave of just nauseoution come over me and I threw my head into the stiff pillows.

"Darry, I really don't feel good."

"You hungry?" I realized just how empty and hungry I was, but I didn't know If I'd be able to keep it down.

"A little."

"How bout a little bit of Mushroom Soup?"

"Like Mom used to make?"

"Like Mom used to make," He said, ruffling up my hair.

"You know what else Mom used to do?"

"What?"

"Write me notes when I was asleep when I was sick… I miss her, Darry," I said. He nodded.

"Me too, little buddy… me too… How about I go make that soup?"

"Yeah."

"Darry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," I said. He kissed the top of my hair and walked into the kitchen. I didn't need Dolly I realized.


	8. I Can Arrange That

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Darry asked the doctor. He looked up at my brother and nodded.

"He's a bad case of the flu. Influenza A."Darry sighed and squeezed my aching shoulder.

"What do we have to do?"

"Keep him in bed for the next 4 or 5 days based on his condition now. Drink lots of liquids; soup, water, Cola. He's gonna need a lot of rest too. And if he feels horrible bad, let him take an aspirin."

"Is he contagious?"

"When did you say he was starting to feel bad?"

"About 3 'ol clock yesterday."

"Its 4:30 now…I'd say he's fine. Just lots of rest, fluids, and stay in bed. No physical activity what-so-ever."

"Ok. Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure. Get Well, Ponyboy," The doctor left the house.

"Hear that, Ponyboy? Means you can smoke either," Darry said. I felt so nauseous right now, I felt I was gonna puke on the blankets any second now.

"I don't want to, Darry. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you heat up a hot water bottle?"

"Mom used to make me put it on my belly when I didn't feel well."

"Oh, she used to do that with me and Soda too. Yeah, sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," He said, kissing the top of my head and heading into the kitchen. I placed my hot cheek again the cool, white pillow, ready to vomit any minute. I was about to fall asleep when Someone burst through the front door saying our names. Dolly… My eyes shot open.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" She smiled, walking into the bedroom.

"Soda's at work, Dolly."

"I know, but I didn't come to see Soda."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see you…" It was silent.

"I wouldn't think that you wanted to see me after yesterday," I snapped. Oh, Glory, if I didn't vomit in the next few seconds, I was gonna make myself.

"I know and I've been thinking about it, Ponyboy, and I just wanna say that I'm really and truly sorry… You didn't deserve that… Im really sorry. Its just that… my brother got sick that night."

"Flu, sick or cancer sick?"

"Brain Tumor sick… It… I couldn't take people yelling at me and pain like that and guilt… because I already had enough… I mean this is my 7th oldest brother, but… We're close…" I had the courage to slip my hand in hers.

"I know what its like to let someone slip away before your eyes… And I'm sorry that I hollered at you at school…"

"It's fine. You kinda had a right, Ponyboy," She raised her hand to my cheek and I tucked my face into it, holding her wrist and thumb.

"I had no right to get mad at someone as genuine and understanding like you," I whispered. Her cheeks turned red and smiled.

"I'm not like that… I'm not as perfect as y'all define me to be," She explained.

"No… and I'm not as tough as you think _**I**_ am," I whispered, tucking my face farther into her palm.

"Think we can be friends again?' She said. I smiled.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I can arrange that, Doll Face."

"Thanks, Pony. Oh my Gosh! It's almost quarter to 5. I gotta go! I have to meet my brothers at the hospital," She stood up and started for the door.

"Hey, your homework's in the living room and I left y'all some dinner," She said. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep from vomiting.

"I hope you get better, Ponyboy," She already had tears in her eyes and her face was red. She walked over and pressed her lips against my cheek and stroked it once before leaving. And she ran out the front door. And I realized that it wasn't that I didn't need Dolly… it was more that she needed me.


	9. Come Home

I slowly walked back in my bedroom, feeling so empty in my stomach. Soda was at work and so was Darry. Dolly was here to take care of me until at least 1 of them got home.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now that you have some stuff out of your system?" I shook my head, it pounding, and crawled under the cool covers.

"I feel worse…" My voice broke. This was the worst case of flu I've ever had. She sat next to me on the bed, sighing. A wave of aches flushed over, making me want to die. I laid my head in her lap as she stroked my hair.

"Darry…" I whispered.

"He's not here right now, Ponyboy."

"Darry," I began to feel dizzy and tried to stable my pounding head.

"Ponyboy, he's not here right now." I was nauseous right now, but I could throw up anything besides my organs… I felt beyond miserable; between my dry cough, runny nose, chills, shaking, heat waves, nauseousness, fever, sore throat and horrible headache, I felt like I was going to die in misery.

"I want Darry to come home…" I began to actually cry. I coudnt take anymore of this flu, it was killing me.

"Okay, Ponyboy, I'll call him," She grabbed the receiver, punched a few numbers, and raised the phone to her ear. I clung to my stomach, digging my fingernails into my skin.

"Hello? Is Darrel Curtis there?... Hello? Darry? It' s Dolly… Uh, not so good. He just threw up in the bathroom… he's shaking… I checked it 10 mintues ago and it was 103.6… I know and now he's saying he wants you… I know that Darry, but hes practically delusional."

"Is Darry coming?"

"I don't know. He says he doesn't know if he can get off work." I found myself having hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I wanted Darry so bad. He reminded me of what Mom would do, and I haven't been this is sick since the incident.

"Well, can you ask him?" She looked over at me, "Oh, no, Pony, don't cry… yeah, here," She handed me the phone in my trembling hand, "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, Darry."

"Are you cryin'?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Ponyboy…," He sighed, "Why?"

"I want you to come home and take care of me."

"Don't cry, Pony. Dolly's there with you though."

"Yeah, she's been really nice and all, but I want you here. You're my brother."

"I know, Pone. I don't know if I can get off work"

"Please, Darry, please! I'm begging you to come home!"

"Ok, ok, Pony, calm down, hon. I'll try to see if I ca- Mr. Joel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure/"

"Ya see my baby brother, Ponyboy, we think he has mono and he's been feeling absolutely atrocious. He's crying right now for me to come home, sir. I was wonderi-"

"Take as long as you need to, Darrel. I'll just need proof he was sick."

"Oh, I can bring his prescription-"

"What you just said is my proof. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Joel. Ok, Ponyboy, I'm coming home."

**Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every view. Reviews are greatly appriciated**


	10. Beautiful and Golden

When Darry came home, I was in the bathroom, my face in the toilet, retching.

"Ponyboy, where are you?"Darry asked.

"He's in the bathroom," Dolly said worriedly as I coughed.

"Oh, glory… thanks, Dolly. You can go now," He said as I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom and the front door opening and closing.

"Oh, Ponyboy," He gasped and kneeled down next to me and rubbed my back up and down. I coughed vigorously. Darry stood up and started to run water in the I stopped coughing up everything, Darry flushed and helped me stand up. He wet a washrag and wiped my mouth and around it.

"Come on, take your shirt off." He said. I felt so weak that I couldn't even accomplish _**that**_ task. "I cant…" He sighed and pulled my shirt off over my head.

"Can you at least take off your pants?" I nodded, pulling down my sweatpants.

"Underwear, let's go. I won't look," He whistled and turned towards the all as I peeled it off.

"I did it," I squeaked.

"Ok, hop in the tub," I weakly and shakingly dipped myself into the luke-warm water, relaxing my achey, trembling body.

"Ponyboy, you know I hate it when you have that grease in your hair," I was drifting off to sleep.

"I don't feel like washing it out," I Whispered. I felt strong hands scrub against my head, getting every drop of grease out. I looked at Darry and wanted to fall asleep.

"Dunk your head in. Let's go," I pushed my face into the water and swayed my head trying to get the soap out. I looked up to see Darry washing his hands.

"I'm gonna go put these clothes in the dirty clothes. I'll come back with clean ones. I want you out when I do, understood?" I nodded and when he left, I fell asleep.

"Ponyboy, wake yup. You've been asleep I here for 2 hours. Let's go. Vamoose," he handed me a fresh towel and walked out. I dried myself off and put the clean clothes Darry had left. He walked back in and cracked a grin. I looked at him and felt that fever warmth and raspy dryness to my throat come back. I held out my arms and Darry smiled. He picked me up and out me on his lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my cheek into his shoulder.

"I remember when you were born. We stayed with Grandma here while Dad came back and picked us up. We went and saw you. You were so little. I remember asking Mom what your name was. Dad brought us to the drugstore next door and bought me and Soda candy bars. I still have my wrapper… Dad's favorite, Hershey's." He began to cry, tears running down his cheeks. I could tell he missed him more than I did.

"I remember our first trip to the zoo with you and went to go see the tigers and Soda said he wanted to be a tiger. So Dad…." He heaved, trying to make himself stop crying, "Dad bought him that tiger mask… Sodapop still has it, y'know?" I began crying into his chest, clinging to his t-shirt.

"Mom used to pick you up like this and walk around the house whenever it rained… You'd suck your thumb and stuff your face into that blanket of yours…" At that moment, the heavens cracked and tears fell from the angels, giving us grief.

"I miss them, Darry," I sobbed, trying to breathe smoothly, but was failing every time. He bobbed me up and down, rubbed my back, and said, "Shhh… I know, baby, I know… It's hard… shhh."

"When are we gonna see them again?"

"In heaven, little buddy… in heaven," I cried into his neck. I missed them too much to comprehend. Darry laid his cheek against my hair and shushed me quietly.

"Momma was beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah, she was beautiful."

"She was golden too, right?"

"Yeah, Lil' Colt, Mommy was beautiful and golden." And that night, I dreamt about my beautiful, golden mother with my big brother rocking me to sleep.


	11. The Whole Way

_**It's short, but vital. I'm sorry that I did this to him. Read, review, and Stay Gold!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.**_

I couldn't see anything. If I did open my eyes, all I would see would be blurred images, tears, and light, just blinding light.

I began to cough up blood and that's when Darry and Soda panicked. I don't remember seeing anything after seeing chunks of red in the toilet. I felt like I was 106.2 fever and I was trembling'. I remember screaming for Darry, even Soda. Then I heard Soda crying. I finally opened my eyes to see Darry keeling on the floor, blooding from his palm dripping down on the floor. Soda was lying down in the bed with me, sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up, but a wave of nauseaution flushed over me and I jerked my body forward, yelling for Darry. Soda's eyes jumped open and handed me the bucket. I started to retch and bits of brown feel out of my mouth.

"Ponyboy, go to sleep," Darry said, smoothing my hair. I looked in the doorway to see Dolly, shaking.

"Ponyboy, you feelin' a little better?"

"No… My head is killin' me," I whined, my voice breaking.

"Really?"

"And it's like… in the _**middle**_ of my head," She walked over and felt m forehead and widened her eyes.

"Darry, get his clothes together. He _**needs**_ to go to the hospital."

I started shaking my head, my head throbbing, my body aching. I put a hand on Soda's shoulder and lurched my body forward, ready to hurl. I kept coughing and coughing.

"Pony, throw up already," Soda said, beginning to cry.

"Soda, I have to vomit! I have to throw up!" I shouted, digging my fingernails in my stomach's skin.

"Call 911, Soda," Darry said, running to get a suitcase. Soda sat next to me, rubbing my back in circles, and held my hand as I yelled for the urge to vomit.

"They're on their way,"Darry said, finishing packing my bags.

"It's gonna be okay, Ponyboy," Soda said, stroking my hair.

When they did, they lifted me onto a gurney and wheeled me into the ambulance. I laid there as they stuffed tubes up my nose and shoved needles in my hand.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you is allowed with him," A paramedic said as I started crying. I wanted to be in school, running track, not heading off to the hospital, and throwing up body parts.

"Darry…" I hoarsely whispered as they tried to keep me down from reaching out to him.

"It's fine. I'll go ahead with Dolly," I heard Soda said. I couldn't see anything, tears blocked my view. Darry climbed in, and held my hand the whole way there.


	12. The Visit

I sighed, trying not to pick the needles out of my hand. I missed my brothers, friends, and my parents… I picked up a copy of Gone With the Wind, and wanted to read to get my mind off my nauseousation, but I couldn't tell myself to. I concentrated on every printed word, but I heard a knock on the open hospital door. I thankfully looked up to see Dolly, gorgeous as ever. I quickly put down the book and smiled.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," I said. She nervously walked in, her legs shaking. She sat down next to my criss-crossed knees and laid a hand on one.

"So… How's it been?" I said. She laughed, her blue eyes sparking, her teeth glowing.

"Not the same at school... Track's been doing really bad…" She updated. I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Probably so."

"Ponyboy…"

"Hmm?"

"What'd they was wrong with you?" I grabbed my bowl from the tv tray and the spoon.

"They don't know. Maybe an ulcer, something about a tumor, but they said a lot about mono."

"Mono?"

"Yeah. I'm just hoping it's that and not an ulcer."

"Or a tumor…"

"Yeah, especially that. I don't know anyone with a tumor."

"You do know a relative of one…"

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother…" She said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh…. Well, that's why I made you come here, when you said the middle of your head hurt."

"Yeah, cause it did. I don't know why."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Just a little nauseous and runny nose. I think I'm healing up. They took a lotta blood though."

"Yeah… look, Soda said you looked better. Color back in your face."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I haven't looked at myself lately. Probably crusted vomit and blood stains…"

"Tear stains…" I laughed. I could see why Soda loved her… I saw why I did too.

"Look, about Soda…" I said. She looked up from the floor.

"What about him?"

"I, just, y'all should stay together and all. I'm sorry I caused all that ruckus. Sodapop deserve someone like you…" It hurt to say it.

"Thanks, Ponyboy… Look, when you think you're gonna get outta here?"

"Soon probably… When I do, wanna go to The Dingo for a coke?" She smiled through her tears, blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah… I'd like that… I think I'm gonna go see my brother," She said. I nodded, looking down at my soup and putting it on tv tray.

"Thanks for visiting me…"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, greaser," She stood up and gave me a hug as far as I could restrain with the cables.

"Bye, Doll Face," And she walked to the door and blew a kiss, tears running down her cheeks.


	13. Can I Have My Sugar Now?

Dolly

"Okay, here, it says, 2 eggs," Sodapop read from the cookbook on the rack. I nodded, wiping my hand off on his apron.

"What about some sugar for sweet ole Sodapop?" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips as I took a tiny handful of sugar and aimed it into his mouth. His eyes jerked open and spit it in the sink.

"I'll tell you something Dolly Johnson, you're in a lot of trouble for that trick. Come here!" He turned around and started to chase me around the kitchen with me squealing and laughing. He finally flagged me down and pinned me against the sink.

"Can I have my sugar now?"

"I already gave you some."

"What about someeeee," He picked me up and raised me onto his shoulder as I grabbed hold around his neck, "Frosting?"

He walked me around the kitchen, patting my butt for a spanking and put me down and intertwined his lips into mine.

"You know you love me," He whispered. I nodded and smiled and kissed him again, this time swooping me to the ground and lifting me back up.

"How's your brother doing?" He asked, grabbing the egg carton out of our fridge.

"Better. He's not vomiting as much now," I answered, grabbing two eggs out of it as he put it back up.

"That must be awful. To get a headache you can never get rid of," He said. I cracked the white shell, letting the yellow, liquidy yolk to slip out of it and into the ceramic bowl and did the same to the other.

"Try _**nausea**_ you can't rid of," I said, adding it in the mixing bowl.

"Yeah, I had that during the flu a couple years ago. I was like 16," He said.

"How's your brother?"

"Pony?"

"No, Timothy Rugrat."

"Oh, Timmy's doing fine." I laughed and shook my head.

"No, babe, Pony," I said.

"A lot better. He's been eating, not vomiting as much or not really at all, no headaches. He just said he's really, really achy and tired," Soda answered as I put the eggs in the mixing bowl he was stirring.

"Is he running a fever at all?"

"He's been sweating a lot, which you told me was good, right?"

"Yeah. It means the fever's breaking. Did you try putting ice on his wrists?"

"Yeah. That helped a lot. Thanks, sweets," He kissed the top of my head before stirring again.

"He said his stomach's hurting though. Darry's been making him put a hot water bottle on his stomach. That's been helping."

"Like I said, is he running a fever?"

"When I left the house this morning, it was 99.7. Small, but still," He said, dipping his finger in the batter and licking it.

"It's good to me," He said.

"Okay, put it in the pan." He poured the chocolate batter in the circle metal pan and shoved it in the oven.

"Pony's gonna flip," He said, starting to suck all the batter off the spoon.

"I guess so," I said. He stared at me and put the spoon down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, securing his arm around me.

"Nothing…"

"Doll Face, by know I _**speak**_ girl. Something's wrong," He said. I had to have a smile on my face when he kissed my cheek.

"Who's the guy?"

"Soda, it's no guy. It's just a letter in the mail today from my mom…"

"Saying?"

"That she's gonna be getting out soon. And she wants me to let her move in with us. I told Phoenix and he just about had a fit, Sodapop. He's not letting my own mother move in with us."

"What was she in jail for again?"

"Drunk driving and being a prostitute…."

"Well, I wouldn't let her in my house."

"I wouldn't either… and I'm not. She can get her own place. I mean I hae her Soda. She's actually a murderer. She killed 4 people with a heater, saying she was drunk driving so she wouldn't stay in for so long."

"They didn't find the bullet holes in them?"

"Oh, no, they did. She planted the gun in one of their hand's before the cops came and took charge. And you don't know who those people were…"

"Who were they?"

"My best friend, Michael, and his family. She planted it in Michael's hand. He actually looked a lot like Ponyboy. He was a year older than me, but he repeated a year and he was my best friend in the world. We did everything together, and he got into smoking."

"He's tuff."

"And my mom hated him for that. I mean I tried it, but I didn't have a liking to it. I hated it. Anyway, my mom just all of a sudden… tried to kill him and his family. I came home one night, her thinking I was drunk, but Soda, I get drunk on plain living. She, the next night, shot them and intentionally killed them… The worst part… I was in the car too…"

"Were you hurt?"

"I was shot in the wrist. Delirious for weeks, Phoenix taking care of me when my dad got married to a prostitute in Mongolia. I didn't feel like I wanted to live, or belonged. I hated myself and me and Phoenix hated each other… I mean we're close now, but at the time, Michael was why I lived everyday. And when he was gone, I couldn't go on. I tried numerous suicides and I just couldn't. I loved my brother, Atlanta, the one with the brain tumor, too much to die… He and Madrid and Barcelona were the reasons I'm still living… I hated my mom. Phoenix tried getting a job away from that city in Louisiana. We moved to France and then we moved here because of his job transfer. He says this is the closest we're gonna get to New Orleans…"

"Did she try to escape?"

"Yeah and succeeded…. She was a looney… She met a guy on Bourban, took him to our apartment where we were still living at the time and left to get drunk. That man raped me, Sodapop… She escaped, got a man, made him rape her only daughter, got drunk, and was taken back. He was taken as well when Phoenix reported him." I was sobbing at this point. My past haunted me ever night in my dreams. I hated the world, men, and just everything in it. Phoenix told me that Momma was a evil woman… And she is.

"We used to do a lot of fun stuff, until they got divorced… Dad married a woman in Hawaii and she was too heartbroken to get out of bed for weeks. Monte, Madrid, Barcelona, Atlanta, and I stayed home one time when Phoenix, Jakarta, Bali, and Houston went out looking for Mom when she went missing. We were alone for a week. When they came back, we were on our own for 3 months until she came home one night and found out Michael started smoking. I still remember what he wore to Prom…. This was only 6 months ago, Soda… A red shirt, white suit, his brown hair swooped up, smile glowing… I miss him…" I began crying and crying and crying until I fell asleep in Soda's arm on the couch of the living room.


	14. Michael and Me

I had tears rolling down my cheeks, my face warming up… I looked up from the photo albums to see Phoenix with a bowl of whipped cream and blueberries and strawberries.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked. I sucked up all the snot from my crying and pointed to the album cover.

**Michael and Me**

"Oh, Michael…" I nodded, sending tears down my cheeks. He sighed and put the bowl on the coffee table. He rubbed my back as I laid my cheek into his shoulder. Phoenix was broad-shouldered, tall, and determined. He had Darry's build, but he had a soft look to his eyes, but they'd be on fire the instant you said something that beefed him. He was handsome and all, but he wasn't like Madrid and Atlanta. Those two drew every girl in a 10 mile radius. They goofed around a lot with cutting their hair and consulting each other on how they looked. They were like twins, but they were 8 months apart, but close enough. They did everything together between double dates to football tournaments. They goofed up so much, everyone called them The Bondy Bunch. They were the closest of my brothers, unlike Monte and Bali. Those two were 8 months apart also and they hated each other with all their hearts. If Bali breathed near Monte, out came the switchblade. Those two were true greasers. Jakarta, Houston, and Barcelona were close with me, very, very close to me. They all had bleached their hair at age 9, wanting to look like smarter. But now it's blonde as ever, sending their ice blue eyes in a mood they only used for those who pissed them all off. Jakarta and Houston were twins, but Barcelona's a year older. You, see Phoenix's the oldest, Barcelona's next, then it's Jakarta and Houston, Monte, Bali, Madrid, Atlanta, and then me. I've got 8 brothers…big family.

I stopped crying into his chest and looked into Phoenix's eyes; soft, warming ones…

"Whatever happened to I'll always be there for you…?"

"I'm sure he meant that, Doll. He just can't now…"

"Phoenix?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you love Michael? Like a brother?"

"I already have 7, but I think I can say he was like another little brother… I knew he wouldn't try to pull any stunts on you like some would. I mean he offered you a smoke?"

"Yeah, but I didn't like it, and I only did it to act cool around his friends. I told him that and he understood…"

"I remember one Halloween when y'all were little… Y'all went as a pirate and a princess… oddest little costumes on earth…"

"He and his mom made his hat out of popsicles… They had the jokes on them… Every time someone came him candy, he'd give them one…"

"Y'all did everything together. Weren't you coming back from bowling or something the night he was killed?"

"No, that was the night before. That night we went to the autumn dance…"

"Oh, yeah, y'all went as just friends."

"He was telling me something before he was shot… Phe, it was horrible… I was talking to him. He was saying something about how that was the best night of his life… Like something about the slow dance… And these little metal bullets come flying through the windshield. The car stopped and Momma hit us. I didn't know it was her though. Michael was screaming and went up front to see his parents, shot and dead… She shot Mimi and then she shot him 8 times… He flew onto the back seat. I remember seeing the blood on the car seats, growing from his chest. He couldn't breathe… He was gasping for air and he said something, I don't remember what it was."

"Do you know part of it?"

"Something about a dove and me… he was like dove you, dove you…"

"Doll, do you ever think he was saying I love you? But he couldn't because he was dying." It clicked… it sent me into more sobs. He was…. I knew it now.

"I didn't know. He was holding my hand. Momma shot him again and I put my hand up to stop her, but she shot me. And the police officer told me that she hit us again and we got stuck in the ditch. And she planted the whole thing in Michael's hands… It was just my personality!"

"I know… but Mom was a lunatic… Especially after Dad had that affair with his 3rd wife," He said.

"I know… She didn't have to kill my best friend…"

"But she did… And you can't do anything about it…"


	15. How Was Work?

I walked into the Curtis's house to see Ponyboy in the kitchen with a blanket around him. I quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and snuck up behind me. Darry saw and I signaled him to be quiet. He winked when Ponyboy wasn't looking and went back to cooking. I curled my fingers up and pounced them onto Ponyboy's shoulders.

"BOO!" He jumped and threw the blanket in the air, letting It land on top of us. He threw it off and wrapped it around him. Darry was dying laughing as was I.

"Dolly! I can't believe you scared me like that!" He shouted, his voice till a little hoarse and a runny nose. He was probably just resorted to a cold now.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist!" I said as Darry was trying to stop laughing.

"Well, it wasn't cool… How about I cough on you now?" He said. But he did start to cough into his elbow, sending him to turn red.

"No… I'm sorry, dude," I laughed and wrapped him in a hug. He laid his cheek against my shoulder and embraced me too.

"How ya been feeling, champ?"

"I think it's just a cold now, right Darry?" His nose was full of snot. He was talking like it.

"Yeah I think so. He'll get a coughing it every now and again. His fever's breaking though. It was like 99.3 about an hour ago. He's been sleeping _**a lot**_ though."

"Yeah, I just woke up. I slept for like 2 hours."

"Good. How's your throat?"

"A little sore. I can actually talk now. It's a lot better. I think the only things I'm really having a lot of is runny nose, aches, fatigue, and my stomach hurting. Which I came to get my hot water bottle, Darry," He said.

"Well, fatigue's normal for being sick. I don't know why you're still aching. Runny nose is for colds, and I have no idea why you're stomach's hurting. It just might be a 24 hour virus at this point."

"Does that mean I can go to school tomorrow?"

"You can't go to school as long as you have a fever. Even if it's 98.9. You gotta break that fever."

"Yeah, well, I hope it breaks soon. Darry, can I have my hot water bottle now?" He asked. Darry sighed and handed him the red pack. He slowly made his way t the living room and plopped himself on the couch.

"Where's Sodapop?'

"He was at work. He called and said he was coming home at about-"

"Hi everyone! I'm home!" Soda yelled from the living room. I looked at Darry and laughed.

"Is that my doll face I hear?" Soda came flying in and picked me up, running around the kitchen as I laughed and begged for him to put me down while he smiled and shook his head.

"How are you, Doll?" He put me down and kissed me. Darry smiled.

"Ok. You?"

"Fantastic now that you're here! Urg!" He picked me up again and brought me into the living room.

"Hey, Pony, how ya feelin'?" Soda asked him.

"Not too hot, but I'm better. How was work?"

"It sucked because you guys weren't there," He answered, kissing my cheek and taking off his DX cap and adjusted it onto my head.

"Soda, can you move out of the way of the tv? Loony Tunes is on," Ponyboy said, pulling down his shirt. I saw that the water bottle was on his stomach. Soda walked over, with me still on his hip and pushed down on the water bottle.

"Soda!"

"I'm sorry. Pony, it's not located on your bwelly cowectally," Soda puckered his bottom lip out and laughed.

"It's not, Ponyboy," I confirmed. I got out of Soda's grip and pulled up Pony's shirt. I pulled the water bottle down towards his belly button.

"That's where it's supposed to go on your Tummy," I laughed, pulling his shirt down.

"Wow thanks…"

"Does it feel better at least?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go."

"What do you say if I cooked dinner tonight?" Soda said. Ponyboy smiled.

"What would you make?"

"Probably blue rice, red pork chops, and purple green beans."

"Soda, green beans are supposed to be green."

"And rice is supposed to be white. But I'm Sodapop and I shake things up a bit."


	16. Who Was Your 1st Heartbreak?

"How's he feeling?" I asked. Soda grabbed some change from the vase in the kitchen.

"He says he feels better. He slept from 4:00 yesterday until now. I mean that's 14 hours of sleep. He woke up just now. He's getting dressed. If he has a fever, he's not going to school," He let me in, smiling when I didn't. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"He'll be fine, Doll Face. He always comes through…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, uh, Darry's already at work. Uh, we're driving the gang. We have to go pick them up. Can you be a sweetheart and get us some breakfast? Oh, you know what never mind. We'll stop by the bakery and grab something if we leave early enough. I'm gonna go check Pony's temperature."

"Ok," I said. I had my lunch money in my back pocket already. Soon Two-Bit burst through the door, smiled across his young face. "Hey, Two-Bit! Soda said that we were gonna come pick you up."

"Yeah, but I decided I wanna come early to see Pony."

"He's in the bedroom…"

"Ok. Thank, Doll Face," He kissed my cheek and ran into their bedroom towards the back. I sat on the kitchen stool, ready and waiting. Soon Two-Bit and Sodapop came out with smiles and laughing.

"Is he coming today?"

"Oh yeah..." Soda said in between laughs.

"What happened?"

"Two-Bit came in and Ponyboy acted like he was dead and all… and he scared the crap out of hiiiim," He wheezed out, dying.

"You two goofballs," I ruffled Two-Bit's hair and hugged Soda, hanging onto his arm after I did.

"He's coming. He's just getting al his books and all. When he does, we'll get on the road."

"It's 6:15. School doesn't start until 7:15," Two-Bit said.

"Oh, yeah, I know, but we're gonna pick up everyone else and then going to the bakery. By the time we get out, it'll be 7:10," Soda said.

"Hey, guys," Ponyboy walked out from the bedroom and smiled. No runny nose voice, no tired bags around his eyes. He looked as healthy as can be with that smile on his face. All the Curtis's were the best looking gentlemen in Tulsa. Soda with his movie star looks Darry with his build, and Pony with his athletics.

"Ok, you ready, Pony?" Sodapop grabbed his DX cap and stuffed it in one of his binders.

"Yeah," He said.

"Ok, let's go. Here, Doll Face, lemme carry your things," Soda took my 2 binders and laid them on his and ran out the front door as we all followed.

"LEGGO!"

"And here we are at the lot, everyone look to your left… everyone look to your right. Now there is the shy Johnny Cade. OK, everyone in the back, scoot over to let this wild creature in." Soda said with his hand over his mouth, talking as if it was a microphone. Pony laughed and scooted over to the window and let Johnny in.

"Hey, Johnny," I said, turning to the backseat when he climbed in.

"Hey, Dolly. What's up, So?" He smiled and shut the door, sending Soda moving forward. Two-Bit slammed into the window from the pick up. I laughed and Soda made his way down Sutton.

"Ok… where's Dally… Dally… Oh, there he is. DALLAS WINSTON! C'mon you two, make siren noises. Let's go. Dallas… Dallas!" Soda hollered out the car window towards Dally who walking down the street with a cigarette in his mouth. Pony and Johnny were whooping like police sirens from the back, screaming out the window. Dally turned around and laughed.

"Car or pick-up?" He asked Soda when he got to his window.

"Pick-up. Bryon's getting in the car today. Steve's in the pick-up today," He said.

"Ever since this broad came along, I've been having to go to the pick-up," He said, winked, threw his cigarette on the ground, and jumped into the pick-up.

"Off we go to the Douglas house…" Minutes later we arrived. Two-it jumped out of the back and ran to the door, knocking until no end. Bryon opened the door and smiled and said something to him. Soda sighed and put an 8 trac in. They were talking and talking until Soda cranked down the 8 trac and the window and hollered ,"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU 2!" They laughed as did the rest of us in the car hurried out to the car. A kid with long hair ad a face no one could determine what kind of mood he was in walked out behind Bryon. Bryon came to the window as Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the chick?"

"Oh that's my friend, M&M. You don't mind giving him a ride today?"

"Y'all get in the pick-up. How come I haven't seen him with ya before?"

"You probably have before. He tried an LSD and he's been messed up ever since… He's making his way back to reality. Don't worry. Hey, Doll Face," He clicked his tongue and winked. I waved and smiled.

"How's Pony doing?"

"I'm right here, Helen Keller," Ponyboy said, rolled down his window flashing a grin. Bryon laughed and gave him some sort of man-hug thing.

"Y'all listening to Elvis?"

"No, Jerry Lee Lewis. Get in the pick-up," Sodapop said. Bryon laughed again and swung himself into the pick-up.

"Pony," Soda said, looking in the rearview mirror, "You ever seen M&M?"

"Yeah. I hang out sometimes with him. Well, I did, when I was dating Cathy," He said, looking out the window, now rolling it up.

"Oh, that girl broke your heart…"

"Yeah… went back to Bryon. He didn't wanna hear it."

"He digs ok."

"How 'bout you, Dolly?" Pony asked as the boys in the pick-up start whooping.

"What about me?"

"Who was your first heartbreak?"

"My dad…"

"What?"

"Oh, no, not like that! When he had an affair with a women about 3 years back, he left my momma. We weren't the same after that," I answered. I realized that I hadn't really experienced true, cruel heartbreak until 3 years ago with my dad. After that, I could write a book on it, I experienced it so many times after that.

"Oh… I didn't know. I'm sorry," He said quietly. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh, no, It's fine. Really. Soda, that's Steve's house!" Soda stopped to a halt and sent Dally to go get him. Dally said he didn't take orders and sent Johnny instead. Johnny sheepishly knocked on the door and kicked the dirt on the ground while Steve came to the door. He said something to Johnny and they both hopped into the car.

"Hey, Soda," Steve said as we cruised down the street.

"What's going on with you, Stevie?"

"Nothing. Why you so early?"

"Bakery run," Sodapop winked. When we pulled up, he ran in to go get stuff to eat in the car. It was a Soc bakery. They let you order, but they didn't allow you to eat there. It was ridiculous.

"Hey, Dolly," Pony said. I turned around and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that I asked you about your first heartbreak."

"It's fine, Pony. Seriously. It was 3 years ago."

"Yeah, but my parents died almost 3 years ago and it still hurts."

"Yeah, but Pony…my parents aren't dead. They just don't love me…"

"That's worse than having dead parents…trust me," Ponyboy said. I sighed and smiled again.

"It probably is…" I said. He smiled and looked out the window. Sodapop came back with food and handed it to everyone in the pickup and then in here.

"Soda, me and Pony realized something," I said.

"What?" He said.

"Having parents who don't love you is worse than having dead parents."

"You know what, Doll Face? You're probably pretty damn right about that."


	17. Challenge

"I want to challenge you all. Since you are my honors journalism class I feel compelled to. You and a partner are going to write about the thing that has had an effect on you and put it into one paper, using each other's skills," Mrs. Hays said. I looked at Ponyboy. He winked and smiled and began to jot something down. Bryon raised his hand.

"Yes, Bryon?" Mrs. Hays said. "Do we get to pick our partners?" He asked.

"Uh… Yes. I was impressed by your papers from last week. You may pick your partner. On 3, pick your partner and start brainstorming until the bell. 3," She said and sat down at her desk. Ponyboy stood up and rushed to my desk through the people moving up the classroom.

"Partner?" He offered.

"Partner," I smiled. He did too and grabbed a chair from another desk and took a seat.

"Ok, the things due next Monday," Ponyboy said. I handed a piece of loose-leaf paper as he snatched a pencil and drew a circle.

"Right. We got a week."

"Ok, so today we'll the outline today for each of us. Tomorrow we'll do detailing and part of Wednesday. Wednesday we'll edit. Thursday we'll check each other's writing another version of each others… and Friday we'll combine them, leaving Saturday and Sunday to edit and improve," He scheduled.

"Tomorrow, we can't do all the details…"

"I know. We'll work on it at home."

"I can't. I got to visit Atlanta tomorrow and I got a date with Soda at 6:00." He sighed and put down the pencil.

"Then we'll take tomorrow off. We'll just do all the proofreading and improving on Sunday."

"Pony, I'm sorry… really…" I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine, Doll. I can use a day off after that sick crap."

"Yeah… Let's start outlining."

I decided to skip History the next day and go see Atlanta. I called Jakarta and Houston to come pick me at lunch around 2:30 and they were on the spot. We walked into the hospital, ready for whatever we were gonna see. We strolled in, knocking first for Madrid's voice to ring in our ears. We saw Madrid and Atlanta laughing and playing a game of Monopoly on the tv tray.

"Hey, Dolly!" Atlanta exclaimed. He looked like himself. His eyes dancing, hi smile glowing, his face full of happiness. The only thing that changed was his hospital gown and tubes up his nose.

"Hey, Lant," I made my way over to his bedside chair and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down in the chair.

"How's school, chief?" He lightly punched me in the shoulder, laughing. God, he reminded me so much of Two-Bit and Soda.

"She skipped last hour to come here. She should be there right now," Houston tattled, massaging my shoulders.

"You're naughty… You were supposed to visit later on," He laughed again. That laugh rang in my ears, wanting me to hold onto him and never let go.

"Yeah, but Mr. Jennings is so _**boring**_, Lant."

"I get it, baby. Just don't do it again," He brushed the blonde curls out of my face and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be outta here fairly soon. Doctor says the swellings going down a lot every day."

"That's really good…"

"Yeah, it is."

"Dolly, ya hungry?"

"A little."

"Kar, give her some money. Go get something to eat. I wanna talk to Lant, here," Houston said. I knew they would make me leave sooner or later, nice or mean way, so I just took the money Jakarta handed me and left. It was about me…if it was inappropriate or about our parents, they said around me with no problem. I pressed my ear against the door and tried to listen closely.

"Hold on. She's probably spying on us," Madrid said and made his way to the door. I quietly ran behind a wall and peeked my eye next to it. He opened the door, looked both ways, nodded, and shut the door. I tiptoed back to the door and did the same I did before.

"She's gone," Madrid said.

"Ok. What'd you wanna talk about?" I heard Atlanta.

"Ok, so I went into the living room last night and Dolly was looking at the Michael album with Phoenix. She was crying, man… I don't know what to do. I mean it's been almost 6 months since he's died," Houston answered. It _**was **_about me!

"Yeah… Poor girl… I mean they were best friends," Madrid said.

"What are we gonna do about her, man?" Jakarta said. I couldn't believe my brothers!

"Well, she's dating that guy, Sodapop. They got a date tonight at the bowling alley. She has friends," Houston said.

"Yeah, but their a bunch of guys and delinquents."

"Oh, and we're not? We used to rob grocery stores and gas stations down in New Orleans all the time."

"Yeah, but one guy she's hanging out with killed someone with his switchblade. They smoke, get drunk, I think one guy, Dallas, is on marijuana."

"Look… She's doesn't like Dally!"

"Yeah, but what about Johnny?"

"He was defending his friend."

"Look! Let her hang out with these guys!" Atlanta exclaimed.

"Why? Next thing we know, she'll be in a ditch, dead, or come home pregnant!"

"Name one thing that's she done wrong since she's gotten here."

"She skipped class today!"

"To come see me! Me! Her brother! In the hospital! With a brain tumor! It wasn't to go get high or to go rob a gas station! You're acting like that's the case, when it's not. The only time she's ever really done something that was very wrong, was to take that cigarette and huff it and puff it to act cool. I don't approve of it, but she wasn't hooked on it, told Michael, and didn't ever go near one again. As you can see, she's responsible. She'll probably tell her teacher tomorrow at school that she wasn't in class today to see her brother. Why can't you guys see that she's responsible? That's why Dad sends checks in the mail towards her, and not us! Why can't we give it to her?" I wanted to gasp and cry or break something or barge and ask what they were talking about. Dad wanted to talk to me?

"Because she's 17!"

"Phoenix is only 24! She deserves the money, Kar! Why can't we tell her the truth about Dad? That he wants her to come live him!"

"Because we know her answer; hell no."

"Look… we should at least be honest with her, _**especially**_ after what happened with Michael…"

"I guess…" I walked away, sobbing. My daddy did love me…


	18. Michael can't even stay

I walked into the Curtis house, slowly, trying to keep my mind off my dad… I wanted to scream, but quietly entered, shaking. The house was so cold.

"Hi, everyone," I said. Johnny was sitting on the couch with Dally being taught on how to light your shoe on fire. Two-Bit and Steve were playing poker on the kitchen table. I saw that inside Ponyboy's bedroom, he was sitting at his desk, writing.

"Hey, Doll," A stuffy, sick voice said from the kitchen, followed by a sneeze. It was either Darry, Bryon, or Soda… Oh, dear Lord… I made my way into the kitchen to see Soda sitting on a stool with a thermometer under his tongue, his nose red and shiny, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but he had a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Sweetie, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make our date tonight. I'm coming down with something. I skipped 6th and 7th hour and came home," Sodapop said, smiling. Darry was leaning against the counter, tapping his fingers.

"It's fine, So. Darry, what happened?"

"Oh, I hurt my hand, roofing a house today and came home. Soda came home about an hour later. He said he wasn't feeling too hot. He's been sleeping until just now."

"Yeah, I've been kinda miserable today," Soda sniffled.

"Do you have any symptoms Pony had?"

"All of them except nausea. But I've been having a runny nose," He answered. Darry straightened out and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, I kinda skipped 7th hour too…"

"Why?" Soda asked. Darry raised the glass to the light, squinting his eyes.

"To visit Atlanta," I said. Darry sighed and rinsed the thermometer off.

"What is it?" Soda asked, drumming his hands on the counter.

"Dolly, come feel his forehead," Darry said. I walked over to Soda and placed my palm on his forehead. He was _**warm**_. I switched to the back of my hand.

"Soda, honey, you're burning up!"

"I feel like I am," He tucked his head in my neck and grabbed my arm and placed it around him.

"What's his temperature, Darry?"

"You guess."

"101?"

"103.6."

"Seriously?"

"Feels about right," Soda said.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry… Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Hey, how 'bout some soup?"

"Sure, Darry." He began to take pots and pans out.

"Hey, guys! Dolly!" Ponyboy exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey." I said flatly. He let go and looked at me.

"What's going on here?" Pony asked. Darry sighed.

"Soda's sick," He said. Ponyboy groaned and looked at Soda, half falling asleep.

"Darry, I'm gonna get him in bed."

"Ok." I woke Soda and me and Pony led him into the bedroom, laying him in the bed. "I'm gonna work on the paper in the kitchen," Pony whispered. I nodded as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"You want to tell me something?" Soda asked, his eyes shutting. I sat down in a chair next to bed and stroked his hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"You came 2 hours early. You wanted to tell me something," He said. He knew me so well already.

'Well, yeah…"

"Dad, Mom, or Michael?"

"Dad." I explained everything from skipping class to eavesdropping and knowing my dad loved me…

"Would you live with him?"

"No… I told him about Michael and he blew me off about it…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How did Michael react to you being raped?" I looked down and wanted to shut him up.

"Brotherly… I mean, you'd have to know the whole story."

"I've got time…" I sighed, knowing there would be tears in the next couple minutes.

"Ok, well, it was a Friday night that the rape happened. After I made the man stop, I rushed into Phoenix's room and told him while the guy was still here. He called 911 and held him at the apartment until they came. They arrested him and all and I was so scared. I was paralyzed. I didn't talk after that to anyone. But the phone rang that night at like 2:00. I couldn't sleep either. It was Michael. And he asked what was going on with the police cars and all. I told him what happened. He came over that night, spent the night. He really helped me through it. He didn't go home for 3 days after that. His mom brought him clothes and all that good stuff. We did fun stuff like Bowling and Roller Skating and seeing movies and swimming until I had my mind off of it. He made me feel so safe after that. I hardly talked after that… He gave me the strength to get back up. He was there for me, never mentioned the rape once. He was another brother. I didn't talk to practically anyone for about 3 weeks after that except Michael. But 3 weeks after the rape, he was killed in that incident."

"This was 5 months ago?"

"About that."

"Dolly, I didn't know it was that recent."

"Yeah. You just gotta get back up again… that's what I learned."

"When my parents died, Johnny told me something I'd never forget…"

"What was it?"

"Stay Gold…"

"Stay Gold?"

"It's a saying we have. It means to be who you are, keep being young, love…."

"I know a poem like that."

"By who?"

"Robert Frost."

"That's the one Ponyboy learned. Nothing gold can stay…"

"No… not even someone as golden and youthful as Michael can stay…"


	19. You Dig Okay

"You did great, Ponyboy," I said, handing him his gym bag.

"I hope I did. I really want to make the team," He said, taking it and walking with me down to the car.

"I think you will," I said, getting in the passenger side of the car. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket, stuck it in between his white teeth and light before backing out of the school parking lot.

"I don't get why you smoke," I said. He cranked down the window and breathed out. He knew I hated when people smoked. I hated smoking, period.

"Calm my nerves, make me feel better. It's addicting too," He answered, sticking the cigarette back in his mouth. I scoffed and looked out the window.

"Soda smokes too," He said. I scoffed once again and hit his knee.

"He does it to settle his nerves or to act tough, Pony."

"I know."

"Were you on track last year?" He winked, took a long drag on it, honked the horn at a car in front of us, and nodded.

"You ain't a'woofin. Captain," He said, cringing at his cigarette and chucking it out the window and rolled it back up again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. How's your brother?"

"Swellings down," I answered. He swerved by Bryon's house and took a left.

"That's good." I couldn't believe this was all we could talk about. We were in 6 classes together, I'm a cheerleader, he's a running back on the football team, he just tried out for track, he was practically my best friend and all we could talk about was cigarettes and brain tumors. We must be the 2 most boring people on earth. I remembered when Michael and I talked; we couldn't stop taking to save our lives. It as over the most stupid stuff too. Brands of Dog Food, Mrs. Raba's pencil sharpener, the new toothpaste commercial. I wanted that friendship. One where I could say something and they'd laugh until tears came to their eyes, and almost died. We used to make the craziest stuff too. Cookie dough milk, sock puppets, bird houses out of chicken wire. All Ponyboy did was write, read, practice running, and watch the _**news**_. What 16 year old watches the news? \

Sodapop had whatever Pony had, the doctor saying it was Influenza A. Sureeeee. Yeah right. That's why the middle of their heads hurt, and they were vomiting up brown crap. I wanted to do something tonight. It was Friday and Soda was practically dead to the world. He wouldn't wake up for anything.

"Ponyboy?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Probably gonna read some book."

"Do you really wanna be in that house while Soda's complaining non-stop?"

"No. I can't believe I sounded like that."

"Well, what do you say some of us head down to the bowling alley tonight?" He smiled and headed down the highway.

"I say you dig okay."


	20. I Really Meant It

Sodapop was better. Much, much better. He was healthier than before. He and Ponyboy just got really, really, just… exhausted almost all the time. Ponyboy got onto the track team, acquiring the position of Team Captain again. They let Atlanta come home as long as he didn't do little to no physical activity which left Phoenix ready to strangle him. But Phoenix wasn't home most of the time. Neither was I as a matter of fact. The Spring Dance was coming up. I was on the Dance committee this year. I had to set, clean up, and arrange everything. In fact, me and Cherry Valance were the heads of the committee. We got to be close, although she hated Ponyboy. Well, I don't think she hated Ponyboy, just didn't acknowledge him at all. Ponyboy would have track after school every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday and I had Dance committee after school on those days. He'd come in to tell me that it was time to go and we'd head home together. It was a good plan. Soda had work after school and we all got home about the same time. It was April around now. My birthday was coming up in early May. Atlanta even said he might come to this dance and that meant the world to me.

"Dolly Maria Johnson!" Ponyboy's voice echoed throughout the gym. I turned around to see him lower his cupped hands down and smiled.

"Hey. You're early," I said from the ladder. It was finally time to set up the decorations and electrical. It was Saturday night and it was Tuesday now.

"Yeah, Coach Simmons let us out early," He said, taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Awesome. That means you can help us, greaser," I said.

"Gee, Dolly, I mean, my legs have been sore from practice and-"

"Ponyboy… I'm not as tall as you are. I might just need your help hanging stuff up. We only have like 20 minutes left, so you'll live," I laughed, throwing a roll of yellow pastel streamers at him. He caught them and ran across the gym, whooping. Cherry and Marcia looked at me, raising their eyebrows.

"He's not right in the head," I offered. They shook their heads in unison. He ran to a basketball goal and jumped up, dunking the roll in, sending the lines to fall all over the basket, backboard, and floor.

"And the crowd goes wild!" He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the empty gym.

"Pony…"

"Yeah?"

"Clean that up." I went back to twisting the paper baby blue streamers and passing it down to Cherry on the other end of the wall.

"I can't believe you let Evie, Sylvia, Jamie, Patty, and Cathy leave," I said. Cherry scoffed and smiled.

"They didn't need to help with this. I let Annabelle, Colleen, Felicity, Becky, Janet, Kara, Vanessa, Keisha, Jessie, Samantha, Rebecca, Kristen, Julie, and Irene leave."

"Ok, look, we have 22 people on committee and yet we have this goofball," Marcia said, gesturing to Ponyboy jumping up to get the streamer bits.

"Last time I checked, we had 30 people on committee."

"Oh, well, I checked a long time ago," Marcia giggled. I jumped off the ladder and went over to the clipboard of the roster.

"No, we have 30. 8 people just didn't show up today; Susie, Lucy, Heather, Rita, Vivian, Molly, Christine, and Justine."

"I told Justine she was off the committee!" Cherry snapped, jamming a nail into the wall with a hammer as Marcia patiently held the twisted streamer.

"Why?"

"She did not show up for the last four meetings. She can go stick her tongue on her boyfriend's mouth all day for all I care, she isn't on the committee."

"Whoa, there, Cherry," I laughed.

"I'm serious. Can you tell your best friend to come give the streamers?" She snapped at me. I giggled and made my way over to Ponyboy.

"Did you clean it up?" He had a reputation for being quiet around Socs. His wasn't like him at all. Evie, Sylvia, and I were the only greasers on the board this year.

"Yeah," He was on his hands and knees, cleaning up every scrap.

"I need them, Pone," I said. He smiled and handed me the yellow roll.

"You can head on home without me. I can probably get a ride from Cherry or Marcia."

"No, I'm fine. Really," I smiled, ruffled up his combed hair and walked over to Cherry and Marcia.

"Ok, it's 4:00. Bye guys. I'll see ya tomorrow," I said when it was finally the time to leave. Ponyboy lead me out to the car. It was starting to drizzle as he backed out of the parking lot and we headed down East 117th Street.

"Why are we going down here?"

"It's a secret."

"Ok…?" He stopped at the DX. I was guessing it was to visit Soda or something or to get gas, but he opened the car door for me.

"What?"

"Let's go," He held out his hand and I took it, hoisting my weight out of the car. He brought me around the back and made me shut my eyes. I giggled.

"What is it, Ponyboy?"

"Just do it,' He said. I heard little whispers, but I didn't know what they were saying. And soon, Ponyboy lifted his palms off my eyelids revealing Sodapop with flowers and a grin across his face.

"Soda?"

"Hi, beautiful, I'm Sodapop. Ponyboy here is my kid brother," He said. His cheeks turned a ripe red, his face looking towards the concrete. It clicked in my head. That was the way he introduced himself to me. I beamed, my cheeks burning too.

"You got a name, gorgeous?"

"I'm Dolly." He laughed and looked up at the sky.

"If there was one thing, I'd change on the day we met, it would be to tell you that you are the most beautiful, nicest, smartest, understanding girl I've ever met in my entire life. And that I love you… Will you go to the Spring Dance with me?" I smiled. My Lord, Ponyboy talked about how Soda had this southern charm to him. I knew what he meant know.

"Yeah… I'd love to…" I whispered, looking down. I saw footsteps under my eyes and my chin was lightly pulled up to meet my eyes with his blue ones.

"Thanks," He whispered back. I smiled and he did too. He met our smiles together and wrapped his arms around my back. He tucked my upper lips in between is and squeezed my back. I locked my arms around him in a hug. He backed up ad handed me the flowers he had and grinned.

"I really mean it when I saw I love you."

"I know, sweetheart."


	21. In My Life

"Tonight's the night, girls. I'll see you tonight. Go get ready," I said. All of the committee except Cherry, Marcia, and I ran out, telling each what they were gonna wear.

"Only 1 more dance…" Cherry told herself. We knew what that was; Prom. I hated Prom. Michael's parents to make him got to the Proms and we'd go together because Phoenix didn't trust me home alone on that night. Those were good except Michael got into a fist fight at our Freshman Prom. With a Junior. Michael won, though. Everyone looked up to him after that.

"You want a ride home?" Marcia asked. I shook my head.

"My brother's picking me up. I'll just wait here for him," I answered.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight,' Cherry said, hugging me along with Marcia and they walked out of the gym. It was lined with streamers around the walls, firefly molded lights scattered among them. It was be dimmed of course. The record player by the bleachers with tables with white, cloth tablecloths. I had to get here early to set up refreshments and food. Maybe I could get Jakarta and Houston to do that… There in the corner was the camera set up to take pictures with a baby blue backdrop. I almost thought it was perfect. The dance floor was cleared, colored mesh outlining it. Ponyboy helped me "decorate" the basketball goals with the streamers. The 28 other girls hated it, but Cherry and I thought it actually helped or whatever reason. And since we were the 2 heads of the committee, we overruled their whining. There was a table where you'd place your ticket in a glass box Marcia's mom donated by the entrance. I glanced towards it to see my tired brother Atlanta walk in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm picking you up."

"Phoenix told me Houston was."

"He lied…" He laughed. He scanned the gym and smiled finally.

"You did a pretty good job here, Doll."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Glory, look at those lights. How'd you do that?"

"You mold clay into the shape of a firefly, put it in the oven, and put a tiny light bulb like that in there." He stroked one.

"But they're so freaking detailed."

"That's what I've doing in my free time, Lant."

"I thought it was some art class."

"No, it was this… Over 200 of them."

"Glory…"

"So, you're not gonna make it tonight?" He looked at the floor and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna be too tired to make it."

"It's okay…"

"I'm really, really sorry, Doll."

"It's fine, really."

"That's why I picked you up."

"What?" He laughed and loped over to the record table. He looked through the records and picked one up and laid it spinning on the player, putting the needle on the line to define the song. The Beatles "In My Life" played, filling every crack and hole in the gymnasium. Atlanta came out from behind the record player and held out his hand. I smiled and gently placed mine in his. He lead me into the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist. He grabbed my hand and held it out as we danced with my head on his chest. He swayed me back and forth until he twirled me around and the song ended. And this meant the world to me, not decorations or streamers. Dancing with my brother, the only one who loved me for me.


	22. Dressed Up

"Where's Soda?" I asked Ponyboy. He smiled and took a seat on the couch. He looked really nice tonight. He didn't have a date; he was going with the gang and me. He was offered dates by girls themselves, but he rejected them for some reason. He was dressed in a brown suit, beige vest, his hair combed back, no grease, and a nice white button down. He said once we gets to school, he's just gonna walk around in the white button-down and his dress pants; no jacket or vest. I was just gonna pluck the little unibrow he had. Not a big one, just a small line of about 7 hairs.

"He doesn't want you to see him until we're leaving," He answered. I smiled and took out the tweezers Darry used… for… I'm not even gonna talk about what he used them for.

"Well, then, I bet he's gonna accomplish that," I replied. I located one hair and pulled it out. He winced and closed his eyes.

"You told me it wouldn't hurt," He said. I smiled.

"It doesn't with me. Probably because I've done it so many times," I said.

"Well, thanks for the heads-up."

"Sorry." Finished up about 2 or 3 minutes later when Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Steve came in t-shirts and jeans.

"Dude! I thought I told y'all over the phone to get ready before you came over!"

"We got our suits here," Steve said. I groaned and pushed them into Darry's room to get dressed. That's probably where the suits were.

"I swear I'm not gonna make it to even 20 with you guys," I said, sitting next to Ponyboy on the couch. He chuckled and laid his arm across my shoulders.

"Darry made it, you will too," He said.

"Sure he did. He ended up with a broken hand."

"He sure did. I can't believe you're wearing a short dress to this."

"I hate long dresses."

"I know. At least yours is a decent length. I bet you Evie and Sylvia are wearing dresses that look like they're just enough to cover their butts and frontage. Looks like they're shrink-wrapped too."

"Probably. Mine's just better."

"They'll probably wear tons of eye makeup and Oh, Glory, I hate greasy girls like that."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you. You were decent length dresses, an ok amount of eye makeup, hardly swear, cheerleader, head of dance committee. You're every greaser and Socs' dream besides Cherry Valance."

Dallas walked out in a powder blue suit in baby blue button-down and vest. And I'll tell ya something, if you wanna see something funny, look at Tulsa's biggest, toughest hood in a powder blue ruffled suit. Ponyboy and I restrained from laughing, which wasn't helping. I finally burst out laughing when Dally started walking. It was 10 sizes too big too.

"Dolly, I look like the sky puked on me," He said.

"I… I'm sorry… that's too funny…"

"Dolly, this ain't funny. I'm serious! _**Cat vomit **_is a better looking color than this," He snapped. Ponyboy was dying, laughing into the cushions. Two-Bit came out in a tangerine colored suit, that was ruffled and had a vest and stared me down with his ice blue eyes.

"I freaking hate you. I swear…" He snapped. Ponyboy was laughing even harder if that was possible. I was laughing too. Johnny appeared in a powder pink and Steve in a purple.

"Ponyboy, it's not funny!" Johnny snapped.

"It looks like the freaking rainbow vomited on y'all," Darry walked and saw them, his eyes wide. Ponyboy fell onto the floor, laughing so hard, holding his stomach.

"Darry, give them their suits," I laughed. He smirked and headed into the laundry room.

"Was this a joke?" Dallas asked. Steve was speechless.

"Yeah," I said between giggles, "We had a lot of left over money from the dance. So we used it to buy those. We're gonna use them for the drama department after tonight."

"I'm _**really**_ hoping that you have actual suits for us," Two-Bit said. I nodded. Ponyboy wouldn't shut up. Darry came out with 4 suits in bags and handed one to each of them.

"Can I get a picture of y'all?" Darry laughed. They all grabbed their bags, and walked back into the room.

"That was too funny," Ponyboy stood up.

"I can tell," I said. Ponyboy smiled.

"This better not be some freakin' disco dance," He said.

"Did it look like a disco club dance?"

"No."

"You helped set up?"

"_**Yeah**_, Darry. I put up the basketball streamers."

"What?"

"He put streamers on the basketball goals."

"Ok…?"

"I was their helper." Dally soon came out in a navy-blue suit, Johnny in a beige, Two-Bit in a black, and Steve in a gray. _**Now**_ they looked cleaned up.

"Johnny, I told you no hair grease. Ugh, all 3 of y'all. Come here," I lead Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit to the bathroom and made them sit on a stool and washed the hair grease out, every drop of it.

"Dry your hair," I threw Two-Bit a towel. He shook it around his head a couple times and threw it to Steve. Two-Bit's hair still drippin with water.

"Oh my God…" I took the towel from Steve and scrubbed it around on Two-bit's hair, drying it. I did the same to Steve and Johnny and made them leave. I went into the living room and the boys were arm wrestling, tugging on each other's suits and fighting. Once they saw me, they applauded and cheered and whistled.

"Look, guys, I've got to be there early to set up food and drinks. Can one of you drive me or something?"

"No, we'll all go help you. We just gotta get Soda. SODAPOP!" Ponyboy hollered. I wanted to cover up my ears, but restrained.

"What?"

"We're leaving!"

"k, I'm coming," The door to reveal Sodapop in a white suit, red button-down, white vest. He looked the sharpest of the group, although he didn't have his hair combed like the others. I guess it was his reckless side. He made his way into the living room and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, Doll Face," He held out a container with a blue corsage in it. I blushed and looked down at my golden dress and grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrange any matching," He chuckled and slid the corsage onto my wrist. I hugged him and he picked me up.

"Those two lovebirds are out of it," Dally said. Sodapop winked as I held onto around his neck.

"Then I like being out of it, Winston."


	23. Momma

"I see that you were serious about taking off that jacket and vest," I said to Ponyboy. He nodded, his mouth full of food. I laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stopped chewing and looked at me. He scarfed down the food in his mouth, stunned.

"I hate that jacket. I don't know why you bought it," I said. He smiled and held out his arms. I joined him with mine and we hugged.

"Where's Bryon?" Cathy Carlson walked up to us. I didn't like her. Of course, she broke Ponyboy's heart and Bryon's too but she was mean after a while. She was conceited too. Thought she was all that for working at the café down at the hospital. I could see Ponyboy getting uneasy. It's not like he still liked her, in fact he hated her. He just wasn't that comfortable around People who've broken him. I nudged him in the ribs. I surely wasn't going to give her an answer because A. I hated her and B. Ponyboy needed to stand up to her. He softly sighed and stood up straight.

"He's sick, Cathy. Flu," He announced. She lowered her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me. You can go call his damn house and ask him. He's sick, Cathy. Now go away," He snapped. I raised one eyebrow. Wow… Ponyboy Curtis gone wild. I can see that…

"Whatever," She waved him off and walked over to another group of girls. Johnny's jaw was dropped, Steve's eyes were wide, and Dally stopped chewing. All of us were in some kind of shock, one way or another. Ponyboy _**never**_ talked to anyone like that, especially his ex-girlfriend.

"Good job man," Dally smiled, hitting him on the back when he swallowed.

"Yeah…" He smiled. Sodapop and Two-Bit came loping back, laughing and smiling and pointing to each other.

"Gee, what happened with Johnnycake here?" Soda asked, kissing my cheek and laying his arm across my shoulders.

"Cathy Carlson came over here, asking where Bryon was," Steve said, jumping on Two-Bit's back.

"Ponyboy sassed her," He said when Soda threw him off.

"Good job, man. Two-Bit went over to a bunch of blondes over there went "pull my finger" and they did… and it backfired," Sodapop began laughing with Two-Bit.

"What did I ever deserve to have you two civilized people?" I joked, wrapping my arms around their 2 necks.

"You moved here," Two-Bit said. I let go and gave him a stare.

"Seriously, act civilized you two. Just for about 2 or 3 more hours and then you can be goofballs until Prom."

"When's Prom?"

"Very end of May."

"I think I can manage that."

"When do they have Queen and King?" Sodapop came up behind me, making me spill punch over the rims of my cup.

"Soda!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Doll. Who ya talkin' to?" He asked, looking up at a couple girls I was talking to.

"Uh, this is Colleen, and Annabelle. They were on the committee with me this year. Uh, this is my boyfriend Sodapop Curtis," I said. He smiled and took my cup out of my hands.

"You girls did a very nice job on the decorating and coordination," He took a sip, leaving a mustache of red above his upper lip. They giggled and looked away.

"Oh, Soda, honey…" I laughed. He knew what he did and bent down and lightly kissed my lips. "In My Life" echoed through the gym. I looked at Madrid a the record player and smiled. He winked and turned it up. Soda offered me his hand. I smiled and took it and he lead me onto the dance floor. The lights were dimmed only to barely see the firefly lights shining their glow throughout the area. Sodapop held both our hands out in the air and secured one arm around my waist and I rested my head on his chest as I put my hand in the middle of his back. He at one point let go of our hands and set the other hand with his other on my waist. I put mine with mine and we danced to the song with his cheek on my hair, brushing strands out of my face. I could hear his heart-beating through his shirt. I could listen to that steady rhythm all day, all my life.

"In Myyy Life, I love you more," Soda took his cheek and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I love you more…" He whispered. He positioned his hand on my warm, blushing cheek and tilted down and laid his lips onto mine, beginning to intertwine them. I backed up and just held him close. He swayed me back and forth, the fabric of my dress sweeping against my shaved legs. I nuzzled my head into his neck as he rubbed my back. His cheek felt warm against my scalp. The circular motions he was racing into the skin of my back made me feel safe in his arms. Michael held me like this and made me feel secure, but nothing like what I was feeling right now. I was whole, I felt beautiful, I felt grateful that I was even given a second chance from the car accident. No harm to get to me right now, Cathy Carlson couldn't get to me right now, and in fact if the man who had done that to me walked in, I believed that in that this very pristine moment, Sodapop would protect me and make me have no damage hurt my heart right now. If anyone who had intentionally impaired me came near me, they'd be unsuccessful, fail and be defeated. I had a fortress around me called love, and I wasn't gonna let any bastard ruin that for anything in the world.

Soda affectionately slid his lips onto my temple and pressed down to form a kiss and squeezed my shoulders. I considered that if my momma waltzed in to take me with her, Sodapop wouldn't let her take me at any costs, even with his life if he had to. He nudged his nose against mine, smiling, ready to give me a kiss, light and fair kiss, but the doors slammed open and a immoral voice vibrated throughout the room.

"Dolly Maria Johnson!" Tears swam to my eyes, they pinched and fought, screaming for me to let them go. Soda looked up when I let one go stream down his cheek. He held onto my wrists, gently shaking me to just cry and tell him why I was crying. The song stopped and everyone stared.

"Soda…" I said in between gasps. I wanted to fall behind him, cringe, cry and break.

"What is it, sweetheart? Tell me, baby…" I couldn't help but blubber in front of him, tears descending down my cheeks.

"My momma…"

**Oooooo, bet you didn't see that coming haha. A twist! Thanks for reading. Review please and Stay Gold! **


	24. Broken Eyes

"Your mom?" I breathed heavily and was almost hyperventilating. Tears cascaded down my face, making my face red and my eyes puffy. I hid my face with my scarred hands. I spread my fingers apart to see her making her way closer to me. I tugged on Soda's shirt and he nodded, standing in front of me. I hung onto the shoulders of his shirt, digging my fingers into his skin. He set one of his hands on mine, and grasped it.

"Dolly!" My momma screeched, holding her arms out for me to give her a hug. Me and Soda backed up a couple steps, my eyes peering over his built shoulder like a hawk. I watched her every move: and I hated her every move.

"Dolly, give your mom some sugar," I gripped his shirt even tighter, ready for the seams to cleave. Soda took a step forward, me letting go of his top.

"Leave her alone," He cracked. She jumped back a little, but started forward again. She was as scrawny as can be, her hair teased, her eye make 10x too much, and smacking her gum. She spoke with the accent she left ringing in my ears every night; that New Orleans Southern accent. I looked towards Madrid who was starting to head towards the back. I couldn't cause anything with him. Atlanta's gonna die soon, and he's the closest brother I had after him. Plus, she didn't one of my brothers… She wanted me; her daughter, the only girl, the youngest, the strongest, the one she attempted at murder only to try again. I looked at Ponyboy, my face pleading for help. His eyes were widened and nodded once, saying something to the gang.

"And who the hell are you to tell me that I can't be with my daughter?" She snapped. The whole gym was staring, gaping, scared, gripping their seats. They thought it was all a drama, but for me, if she took me, she'd slaughter me. Ponyboy and the gang made their way over to us, surrounding me as my shield.

"I'm her boyfriend! I suggest you leave before I call the cops!"

"Listen here little _**bitch**_," She snarled, "This is my fuckin' daughter and you have no damn right to tell not to touch her or not to go near her. She loves me and-"

"No, I don't!" I shouted. She peered over his shoulder and smiled. It was genuine, pretty smile she used to pull off; a sinister, evil grin across her smirked face.

"I freaking hate you! I don't want to ever see you again! You put a freaking burden on my shoulders! I shouldn't have to go through what you did to me, and you murdered my best friend! He didn't deserve it either, to die at such a young age!"

"I was trying to _**protect**_ you, Darling." I hated her tone. False love. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that tone. I've heard it too much. I clung to Dallas, him patting my hand.

"You were not trying to protect me! You shot me!"

"He was trying to get you hooked on smoking, honey."

"No he wasn't, and don't call me that!"

"Look, leave her alone. She's _**damn**_ near traumatized and if you don't leave her alone-"

"What will you do, Tough one?"

"Call the fuzz, child services, and FBI."

"Oh, fuck you. Come on, Darling," She loosened my grip from Dally and trudged me towards the exit. I began sobbing and crying so hard I began to feel dizzy. I banged my foot up against the wall, pinning it there, my pantyhose making me slip, but I had a strong pivot point.

"No," I sniffled. She turned around and let go of my weak wrist.

"No?" She elevated both eyebrows, "No? NO? I am your mother! You do not say No to me, do we understand each other?" She pinned me against the wall. Sodapop just stood there, shedding tears down his face, his fists clenched.

"I hate you…" I whispered, still looking a Soda. She widened her eyes and let go of my shoulder. They were sore now. She backed up and I could tell she was about to slap me or hurt me awfully hard. I slid down onto my butt and cried in my arms. I looked up at her, mascara streaming down my face. I couldn't look at her in the cold, hard eyes, that broke me. She killed my best friend, my brother, my everything… and more. My virginity, my family, my education, my comfort, caused me sleepless nights, and scream and nights in Phoenix's arms without help. I didn't know the women before me, intentionally damaging me into pieces, trying to kill me, trying to slay my every hope and dream. And when I just had the perfect grades, perfect family, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, the perfect dance… She comes in and shatters that too, sending me to my knees begging God for another chance. Those eyes annihilated my heart… I had nothing left… I want to die, to expire, to give my last breath, no more hunger for anything. I had given my everything to live. I was worthless now. That smile I had on my face 5 minutes ago faded and drained. I was awfully sorry for what I did wrong.

"What did you just say to me, you little witch?" She hollered. I bit my lip from saying something profantic and rude.

"I hate you… You killed everything I had, my best friend, his family, my innocent life, to only gain nothing. Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you break me? Why did you put a load on my shoulders? Why did you do anything to me? What did I ever do to you? What did _**Michael**_ ever do to you? The only thing that ever made you ever break was Dad and after that you tried to murder me, murdered practical family, and left us on our own, _**lying**_ to us and the law… Why is all I want to know… Why do you hate me?" She looked at me with the same cold eyes, bent down to meet my eyes, raised her hand and swung it across my face. I heard Dally swear and footsteps. I just stared in her eyes, seeing all the pain in her eyes from the past 3 years without having my father. And I believed that if I looked into my father's eyes, he'd have the same yearning, broken look in his pupils. Someone lifted me up in their arms as I found it to be Ponyboy to carry me out. I looked back over his shoulder to see my mom crying, screaming my name with Dally, Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve restraining her, telling Ponyboy to go on. I didn't want her though. My mother mouthed something to me that only scared the crap out fo me, "I Love You.." I clung to Ponyboy's shirt, closing my eyes tight, the pain infiltrating my whole body. I placed my lips on his shirt and softly screamed into it. I didn't who was who, where I was, when this was anymore, Where Michael was,.. all I knew was that now both my parents abandoned me, they still loved me, but I didn't love them.

**I think this chapter is a little over-dramatic I'm sorry, but I didn't know if it was enough when I originally outlined it. When I added details, I think I added too much dialogue and too much details and too much crying. If you feel that way, you can tell me I want to revise it. Review, and Stay Gold! Thanks for reading! **


	25. 3rd Worst

The night I though was going to the be the best in 6 months, turned out to be the 3rd worst, between Michael's death and Atlanta's brain tumor diagnoses. I only realized that one the way home that she slapped me so hard that it broke skin and blood was running down my face. Ponyboy calmed me down, resorting me to just looking out the window, no crying while Johnny drove. He soothed me by rubbing my back, stroking my cheek and arm and whispering that it was gonna be okay in my buzzing ear. When we got my house, Ponyboy carried me into the house and lead me into Atlanta, Madrid, and my bedroom to se Atlanta fast asleep. Barcelona, Houston, Jakarta, Phoenix, Bali, and Monte asked Ponyboy and Johnny countless questions of why I was bleeding to what happened. Once I got in my room, there were no tears. I just changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Even in April, it was chilly. I cleaned my cheek up, icing it, placing a dry washrag against it. I cleaned my make-up up, leaving only non-noticeable trails on my cheeks. I slowly walked out into the living room and gave Ponyboy a giant hug. He squeezed me tight and stroked my hair.

"It'll be okay," He said. His eyes were a greenish-gray, but they were a comforting tone, letting me feel secure in his arms, like Soda's. I gave Johnny one too. He looked like me… a puppy that's been kicked too many times, scar on his cheek, is eyes scarred, trembling every time someone looked at him without him knowing. They soon left which left Phoenix questioning me left and right, green and blue, up and down. I explained what happened from the temple kiss to just now hugging Ponyboy. Phoenix sighed and sat down in an armchair by the television. He laid his forehead on his fingers, closing his eyes, rubbed his forehead also. Barcelona gave me a hug and picked me up. He knew I've been through so much, but he's never been the comforting one. He actually avoided my problems. I was the only one who had these things happen to, and I wished for another sister.

"Lemme get this straight. Momma came, tried to get you to go with her, let you go, slapped you, and said that she loved you?" Phoenix asked, his eyes still closed. I nodded, getting tired, and beginning to get tears in my eyes just thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and pressed my cheek into Barcelona's shoulder.

"Well, look, why don't you get some sleep and we'll forget about it until the morning?" I nodded. Barcelona brought me into our bedroom and laid me in my bed. He kissed my head, shut off the lights, and closed the door behind him. I tossed and turned until I heard a soft whisper from the other bed.

"Dolly?"

"Yeah?"

"You scared?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I saw Momma tonight."

"Did she try to take you with her?"

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you she loved you?"

"Yeah."

"She did that with all of us, Dolly. Don't take it personally, but she doesn't."

"I know, Lant. I figured that out the moment Daddy broke her heart."

I didn't go to school for a week after that. I couldn't. I probably couldn't face that gym for a while now. Ponyboy brought me my homework and assignments. I hadn't even seen Sodapop since the dance, but Johnny and Pony visited regularly to check up on me, telling me that Sodapop was heartbroken for me. They said he'd appreciate it if I called him, but I've barely made it out of my bed ever since. Phoenix said I was running a low fever, but it didn't feel like I did. I wasn't sick like that, but I was sick mentally. I was running about 99.3. Ponyboy hoped it wasn't what he had, but it didn't feel like miserable like that. I was miserable with pain of my mother lying to my face, embarrassing me in front of everyone. Cherry's called a few times asking what to do for Prom, cheerleading and the end of the school year picnic. I've been planning those things in my free time, which was all the time. I really wanted to talk to Soda, but I couldn't bring myself to the phone.

"Dolly! It's Ponyboy and Johnny!" Ponyboy burst through the front door. I was lying on the couch, reading _**Carpetbaggers**_ when he did. I looked up and put the book on the table. Pony handed me a small stack of 3 or 4 papers tome and kissed my cheek.

"You better?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Pony, what is this? It's Saturday."

"Something you need to read." I scoffed and began the words on the paper. It was a letter I realized.

"Who's it from?" I asked. Ponyboy just shook his head and pointed to the last page. I revealed it to see the words _**Love, Sodapop**_ on the bottom.

"It's a break-up letter, ain't it?"

"Doll Face, just read it," He smiled. I sighed and began to scan along the lines of words.

Dear Dolly,

Look, I'm sorry you had that rumble with your mom at school. And I'm really sorry for not really doing anything about it. Just you kinda said something to her and I just kinda backed away. And I'm sorry about standing there while you got slapped and bleeding. But I was crying for ya. I called the cops after you let out and she was taken somewhere. I don't know where though. I'm sorry I didn't take you home, visit you, or even call you. I just don't know if you will forgive me. I feel like all I did was make it worse. I think I did. I'm just asking for your forgiveness. Really… I wronged you. I hope you're feeling better Doll Face. Pony said you had a tiny fever. I hope you feel better and call me soon. I love you… don't forget that…

Love,

Sodapop

"He loves ya, Doll."

"He won't let me forget that."

"Happy Birthday, Dolly," Colleen walked by with Annabelle, them chorusing.

"Thanks," I said, turning my locker to its combination. It finally unlocked, swinging open to put my books in it.

"There's the birthday girl," I heard that country accent and some snickers. I peeked my head over the door to reveal Steve smiling with Two-Bit starting to laugh and Johnny giggling. I raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"What did y'all do?"

"Nothin'."

"What did you tape to me?"

"We're not the ones who taped it," Steve said as Two-Bit starting chortling.

"What does it say? Kick me, hug me?"

"Try a sign saying pinch me on that ass," Steve spoke for Two-Bit who tried to tell me, but was cut of by his won laughter. I turned around to see a piece of loose-leaf on my hiney. I pulled it off, crumpled it up, and threw it to Dally down the hall. He caught it and ran up behind Two-Bit and tackled him to the floor.

"Great birthday present guys," I said, grabbing a binder or 2 and closed my locker, resetting the combination.

"I know right? Dally taped it, but Two-Bit came up with it," Steve said.

"Very funny, Keith," I smirked.

"Hey, Johnny," I ruffled his hair up and began to walk down the hall. Even on the way to the track field, I got 17 happy birthdays from people I didn't even know. When I got onto the field, Ponyboy was just finishing up practice, running a little faster than the others. Once he got off, his body was drenched in sweat, but he saw me and wrapped a dry towel around his neck.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" I exclaimed. He rushed up to me, wrapping me in a wet hug.

"Ya saw me?" He asked, kissing my cheek and letting go.

"Yeah. You were really good, Pone."

"I know. Today's a special day. We got the big meet tonight."

"I thought hat was Monday night."

"Nah," He wiped his face with the towel, "They switched it to tonight. Big day."

"Yeah. Good Luck."

"There's something else today, but I forgot what it was… Is that chemistry test today?" I laughed.

"No, that was yesterday."

"Oh yeah… Gee, I forgot what it was." I smiled.

"Oh well… it'll come to me later on. It's gonna haunt me the whole day," He said, smiling and starting to walk to the locker room. He left me there, waiting. Ponyboy snapped his fingers and whipped around.

"Oh, I know what it is! We got a test in Math today!" I finally began to think he really forgot, although he's never missed a remark I've made. He smiled again.

"Oh, yeah it's your birthday today!" He said. I laughed and ran into his arms in a sweaty hug.

"Happy Birthday, Doll Face," He said, letting go.

"Thanks, Pony."

"Did you really think I forgot it was your birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"I should quit track and go for the drama department."

"Yeah, but you'd haeto wear those stupid suits." He stopped smiling and became serious.

"I'll just stick with track," He said, "I'm gonna go change. I'll see ya in Chemistry. Happy Birthday!" And he raced himself down the field.


	26. Dolly's Ray

** I'm going to be heading to California, Las Vegas, Arizona, Oklahoma (TULSA!) for about a week and right when I get back I'm gonna be heading to school. So you might not get an update out of me for about maybe… a week and a half? I'm gonna write a massive load tonight (Saturday), Sunday all day, and Monday and on the plane so I'll have something to work with when I get back. I'm leaving Tuesday at 5;30 on a plane, so I'll update then, but I'm not gonna be here. Please review, and Stay Gold. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Johnson family, but all other characters go to S. . **

"What times the meet, Pony?" I asked as all of us walked out of school.

"Uh… 5:30. I gotta be there at 5:00 though. Do you mind coming 30 minutes early on your birthday?" He teased, laying his ear on my hair.

"I don't mind, Ponyboy. Quit it," I said, pushing him off. He chuckled and laid his arm across my shoulders.

"Where's Soda? And Steve? I didn't see Steve in 1st period or at all after before school. Soda wasn't here all day," I said. Two-Bit began to say something, but Dally covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ok… Are y'all picking me up or are one of my brothers driving me?"

"No, you're coming with us," Ponyboy said, "You want a ride home?"

"Sure."

When we were on the road, Ponyboy stopped at the DX again. He parked next to the back and helped me out of the car.

"Close your eyes," He said. To make sure, he placed his fingers over my eyes to keep me from peeking. He lead me, pushing me ever now and then, against the concrete until I bumped into something.

"Back up," He pulled me with my face about 5 giant steps back.

"Ok, open your eyes," He lifted his hands up and I opened my eyes. There stood a shiny new red _Stingray_ with the rims of tires sparking, the fender shining, and the windows as clean as possible. The sun roof was a shiny red metal that the sun shone on. The bright red paint didn't have a scratch in sight.

"What's this?" I asked. Ponyboy laid a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"It's your car," He whispered in my ear. I heard jingling in my ear and looked to see him holding a silver key ring with 2 keys hanging off it in his fingers.

"It is not," I said, smiling.

"Yes it is. We all pitched in, from Cherry to even M&M, we bought this car. It was all dirty and needed work and Sodapop and Steve have been here the last couple days, fixing it up.

"Shut up!" I squealed.

"Go rev it up, Doll Face," He dropped the cold keys in my palm. I was speechless, my mouth trying to find words. I was stunned, amazed that everyone pitched in to buy me a car! I looked at the new keys in my palm and squeezed Ponyboy in a hug. "Thank you so much," I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and gently opened the car door. The seats were covered in red leather, sewn so carefully on it. The bottoms were black, no stains at all. The wheels was covered with brown on the handles and metal in the middle. The window was spotless, seeing the red jet out in front of me with a streak of black across the hood. The gear shaft sewn into the leather. Everything was red except the speed meters. The dashboard even. The passenger's side compartment read _Ray_ in metal on the cream of the box. Underneath it in small metal it read "_Dolly's Ray_".

"You did _NOT_!" I squealed, pointing to the engraving. Ponyboy came around to the passenger's side and ran his finger across it.

"Yeah. We kinda did. And the best part about that is that Soda did that for you," He said, leaning against the door. I ran my fingers over the leather. I finally took a seat in the drivers side.

"Get in," I said, patting the gunshot. He shrugged and opened up the door and took a seat, closing the door.

"Start it up," He said. I remembered the keys in my hands and slid them into ignition. I turned them, which sent the engine starting up to a nice rev. It hummed under us and I rested my hands on the steering wheel.

"Go for it, Doll. No one's here to tell you not to," Ponyboy said. I hit my foot against the pedal and the car started to move its wheels. I began to drive the beauty

around the DX a couple times until we got dizzy and parked it in the back. It rode as smooth as pudding and never sputtered once. I took the keys out and handed them back to Ponyboy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't take this… It would be imposing."

"Imposing? You would imposing on us if you _**didn't**_ take the car. After Soda and Steve skipping school, part of work to fix the car. All the money we had to pitch in for this. You are taking this car!" It was silent.

"Look… please take it. Sodapop feels that he's been a horrible person towards you since the dance. Like he hasn't done anything for you. Please just take this…"

"Pony-"

"For Soda?" I sighed and then nodded. He smiled and switched the keys into my hand.

"Where's Soda?" I asked.

"Inside with Steve. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna pay them a little visit," I said, stuffing the keys in my dress pocket and getting out of my new car. Ponyboy got out of the car, following me to the window.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Shhh! Pretend like all this didn't happen," I said.

"But Soda saw us drive around in it."

"Did you see him inside?"

"No?"

"Outside?"

"No."

"Then he didn't see us. Act natural. Talk about the track meet tonight," I said. He winked and followed me inside. Soda and Steve were taking a smoke, Soda tapping his fingers on the counter, his body bobbing up and down.

"Relax, buddy. She'll-"

"Hey, So!" Ponyboy exclaimed with a smile on his face. We made our way to the counter.

"Hey, guys! Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Come over here," Soda spit the cigarette in the corner and opened the door that let employees behind the counter. I went ahead and ran behind it. Sodapop gave me a big hug and kiss on the mouth. He mouthed something to Ponyboy.

"No, Sodapop, I didn't," He said casually. Soda had one arm around me, but he used the other one to make the kill signal across his neck. I looked up and he immediately stopped and smiled.

"What time is it, Soda?" I asked.

"It's 2:55, Doll Face," Steve answered, taking a drag on his cigarette, then trying to achieve the goal of puffing the perfect smoke ring.

"Pony's got a track meet at 5:00. He said you were driving me," I said. Ponyboy was hiding a laugh, I could tell.

"Uh… yeah?" Soda said, furrowing his brow and staring down Ponyboy. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out of control.

"Soda?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you smoking?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, uh, no reason."

"It was too calm him down," Steve said. Soda whipped around and was about to murder him.

"Why were you trying to calm down?" I asked, departing from his grip.

"Uh… Because for Ponyboy?"

"Sodapop Curtis, you are the worst liar on Earth! I saw the car!" I exclaimed, freeing Ponyboy to start laughing. Soda was speechless for a minute and then smiled and laughed along with Ponyboy.

"Did Pone here tell you about "Dolly's Ray"? And that we all pitched in to get it?" He asked, jerking his thumb towards his brother.

"Yes, he told me about how you made that engraving and how you all pitched in to buy it. And that you and Steve have been skipping school to work on it," I said, smiling just talking abut my new baby.

"Did he tell you about the free gas deal?" Steve said, achieving the objective of the smoke ring.

"No."

"Oh, well, whenever you come to get gas here, it's free. On us. Every time. We don't have to be on shift either for you to get it. They know ya," Soda said.

"Oh my Gosh, are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Dead," Steve chimed.

"Oh my Gosh, y'all are the freaking best!" I beamed as big as I could and wrapped my arms around Soda in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, letting go of Sodapop. Steve held his arms out and I gave him a big, tight hug.

"I love you guys," I said. Ponyboy held out his palm. I gave him 5 and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwww, I want something," Soda whined, puckering out his bottom lip. I dug the keys out of my dress pocket and passed it to Ponyboy.

"I want to talk to Soda for a minute. You and Steve can go ride in it for a little bit," I said, Soda staring at me.

"Radical! Come on, Steve. We cruisin' that baby!" Ponyboy exclaimed. Steve whooped, threw his cigarette down, and jumped over the counter and out the back door with Ponyboy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, lifting me up on the counter, taking a seat next to the cash register.

"Pony told me that you thought that you were acting really horrible towards me since my mom came in," I said. Soda looked up from the cash register, his blue eyes hiding underneath strands of greasy black hair and his DX cap.

"Well, that's because I did. You know, like I said in the note," He said, looking back down and beginning to count the bills.

"Well, Soda, I mean I really, really don't want to seem rude, at all, baby, but I didn't want to see anyone after that incident. I kinda really didn't even want to see you… I mean, don't take it the wr-"

"I get it, sweetheart," He laid one hand on my knee and kissed my cheek.

"No, you do-"

"Yes, I do. If you go through something like that that traumatizing and scary and shocking, you kinda don't want to see anyone, even if they're the one you love the most. I went through that with my parents dying. I understand, honey."

"But Soda… why did you feel so bad after that?"

"To tell you the truth, I kinda probably felt worse about it than you did, believe I or not. I tried standing up to her, she got to me… 34, 36, 38… Anyway, I just didn't do anything after you said something to her. I just stood there like an idiot."

"But you were crying," I replied. He put a wad of $1 bills on the counter.

"Can you count those and make sure there's 40 of them? And yeah I was. I just couldn't stand seeing you bleed and cry. But I was too scared to do anything, so I just cried. I know that sounds really stupid… But after Pony got you outta there, I had the police here. They took her somewhere. I don't know where though," I quickly finished counting the bills.

"Yeah, it's 40. But Soda, you gotta understand that at that moment, no one wanted to go near her. Y'all were the bravest of them all out there. She could've ripped you to shreds. She always carries a blade. She was gonna use it on you if you kept it. I said what I said to her at that moment to not only get it out of my system, but to _protect _you…"

"Thanks. But, Doll," He took the bills and wrote something down on the notepad, "I felt that if I couldn't have done anything then, then I should've at least driven you home, or visited you after it."

"I didn't want company. Soda, honey, look at me," He stopped counting and looked up at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Sodapop, I didn't want people visiting me. I wanted to be alone. And I was given that. Ponyboy and Johnny just dropped off homework, asked how I was, and left. Nothing big. I really actually didn't even want them there. Cherry Valance called and I didn't answer. You did nothing wrong, baby. You did everything right, by writing me a letter and apologizing if you felt bad, even though you shouldn't. And you went out and bought me a car! And skipped school to come everyday and work on it! Soda, you did everything right from the day we met. Not once have I felt that you made a mistake with our relationship. And I love you…" He put the money down in the register and pulled me off the counter and onto my feet.

"I believe the same exact thing about you, Doll Face. I love you too… don't you forget that," He leaned down and interlaced our lips together. I rested my hands on the middle of his warm back and he engulfed my waist with his. He fought back with every ounce of forgiveness I gave him and soon placed his hand on my cheek, tenderly squeezing the skin on my cheek. He playfully bit down on my lip and laughed. He went back down and slid my bottom lip against his. His lips let go, making that sound when lips do, and looked out the window. Ponyboy was driving the Cherry red stingray around the other cars with Steve hollerin' out of the sun roof. Sodapop laughed and went by the drinks and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and A Pepsi. He handed me the Dr. Pepper and smiled.

"On the House for the birthday girl."


	27. A Good ONe

**Disclaimer: I only own the Johnson family. All other rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

"Come on in," Soda pulled me out of my new car and up the stairs of his house.

"Aw, Soda. I wanted to go eat dinner," I whined, him still holding my hand.

"I know. And we will. I just gotta grab something before we do," He kissed my forehead and opened the door. It was dark inside. It was almost never dark. Someone was always over here, no matter what. Soda flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" All of my family and friends jumped out with a banner across the wall that read as "Happy Birthday, Doll Face!" Everyone, including Darry, had those little triangular party hats. Streamers covered the couch, television, and table of all of the different colors. Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy were blowing into those whistles that shot out the rolled up streamers like morons. Everyone was smiling and laughing at my reaction.

"Happy Birthday, Dolly," Atlanta came out from behind the couch and kissed my cheek. You have no idea how much it meant to me that he was even out of bed. He hadn't gotten out for weeks. I hugged him and kissed his cheek back.

"Thank You…" He let go and gestured to Soda.

"I'm not the one you should be saying thank you to. Soda here planned everything," He said. I looked at Soda, who was smiling and held his arms out for a hug. I immediately wrapped my hands around his back and gave him a kiss on the lips so sweetly, you could taste sugar.

"Thank you," I said. He laughed and kissed me again.

"You're welcome."

"How long did you plan this?"

"Uhh, about two to three weeks," Soda answered.

"Thank you, baby," I hugged him again tight. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy!" I hugged him too. He was still in his track uniform from about fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey, Dolly. Happy Birthday," He said.

"Thanks. Congratulations," I replied, smiling.

"On what?"

"Winning the state finals."

"Oh yeah. Yeah, thanks. I saw you in the stands."

"Oh, you did?"

"Soda was screaming here," He pointed to Soda, who was beaming.

"Oh, yeah, Soda here," I placed my hands around his neck and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm gonna go change," Ponyboy said and walked off to their bedroom down the hall. We began walking around, talking to my brothers, the gang, and friends like Cherry and Marcia. I couldn't believe they got them here. Soon everything was quiet when Two-Bit hollered, telling everyone to hush up. We all looked towards him standing on the dining room table.

"Okay, everyone, since it's Doll Face's birthday today, my mom and Phoenix cooked her favorite meal!" He said. Everyone stared at me as Soda nudged me gently in the ribs.

"Chopped liver!" Everyone looked at me weirdly now and Sodapop laughed.

"Naw, I'm kiddin'. It's roast beef po-boys," Two-Bit said. Everyone still looked at me that way. Lordy, they didn't know what a po-boy was.

"Tell them what it is, Two-Bit."

"It's French bread with either friend seafood or meat with lettuce, tomatoes, dressing, and pickles. It's a New Orleans food. We got little muffalata sandwiches over 'ere. They're like sesame seed buns with ham, cheese, olives, and olive mix. They're really good. We got macaroni and cheese, green beans, and mashed potatoes. And for desert we got king cake." I couldn't believe it. I loved king cake. It was out of season right now. New Orleans food is very hard to make at home, especially when you're not there.

"Look at 'er face!" Two-Bit started laughing. I guess I must've been stunned.

"Ok, let's get this rollin' like a barrel," He hopped off and dashed into the kitchen.

"How… did you get those recipes?" I asked Soda. He smiled, held his index finger to his lips, and laughed.

"I'm kiddin'. Phoenix called up Michael's aunt back home and she mailed us a couple of 'im." He said. Michael's aunt… Of course Michael's aunt. Michael and I used to have a part for each other's birthday each year with everyone and then we'd go off the next day by ourselves and do whatever we felt like that day. His birthday is June second. That will be very tough for me I knew it.

"She did?"

"Yeah. Mailed a couple other things." I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored and pulled me into the dining room.

"I'll get you some food, Doll. Stay right here," Sodapop said. I sat there, quietly. I couldn't believe they got Michael's aunt to mail them that. She was the only one left of his family. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to talk her. I haven't talked to her since the funereal, which I left halfway through, sobbing. Mimi was part of my life too. Michael's aunt loved Mimi a lot. Mimi was 10 when she died. Her birthday was in October, right before Halloween. Gosh, they were so young when they passed away. Only the good die young…

"Hey, Doll Face," Dally's voice interrupted my thoughts and took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Dal," I said dully. He handed me a yellow envelope with my name in Mic's handwriting.

"Wha- What's t-"

"Michael's aunt mailed something else. Soda's gonna give you something else she did, but she mailed this," He said, slapping his hand on the table and taking out a cigarette.

"What is it?"

"Uh, my birthday present to you." I smiled. He never makes an effort.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Don't Know. Might wanna open it up later. Here comes So," Sure enough Sodapop came loping back with two plates of food in his hands.

"See ya. Happy birthday," Dally said and walked away when Soda set the grub down.

"What did that hood want?" He joked, sitting down. I brought my plate closer and looked at it blankly.

"He gave me my present," I said.

"What was it?"

"An envelope. I don't know what's in it." He stopped chewing.

"Oh yeah. Glory, that hood…" Everyone surrounded the kitchen, swarming.

"I know."

"Did you open it?"

"No. I'm gonna wait…"

"Suit yourself. We didn't look at it," He said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes and nodding.

"Dal said you were gonna give me something else." He nodded again, still chewing.

"Yeah. I'll give it to you later though. Right now I wanna eat… and kiss you to death," He smeared gravy over his lips and tried to kiss me until I gave in and let him.

"Happy birthday to youuu!" Every body sang. I giggled and blew out all eighteen candles on the king cake. Everyone clapped until Darry turned on the lights.

"Ok, Dolly gets the first piece here," He laid a hand on my shoulder and grabbed the knife.

"Purple, green, or gold?"

"Gold."

"YESS!" Ponyboy and Johnny hollered. Everyone looked at them and then turned back to the cake.

"Gold it is…" Darry said, never taking his eyes off of them while he cut a piece.

"Here ya go. Soda, what do you want?"

"Gold."

"HELL YES!"

"You two hush," Darry snapped. They lowered their arms and went on talking.

"Come on," Sodapop whispered when he got his cake.

"What?"

"I'm gonna give you your present. Come on," He said. He hoisted me up and began pulling me down the hall.

"Uh, where you two going?" Darry said.

"Gonna give her her birthday present," Sodapop said. Everyone ooed and laughed, but the look on my brother's face wanted me to die.

"Nothing bad," I mouthed. Phoenix raised one eyebrow. I did too, letting him know I was scared to. He nodded and let me go with Soda into the bedroom.

"Sit down," Soda said, pointing to the bed. I was shaking now. I wasn't ready.

"No, we're not doing that, Doll," He said when he looked back. I, still trembling, sat onto the bed.

"Uh… where is it… Drawer… Ponyboy, damn it… oh, here it is!" He triumphly raised another yellow envelope and handed it to me as he took a seat next to me.

"She said he wrote it the day of the dance," Michael's aunt lived with them because she couldn't live upstairs of her restaurant on Veterans Boulevard.

"Do you want me to open it?" I quietly asked.

"Only if you want to," He said, kicking back on his pillow. I sighed. I couldn't cry now. I just couldn't. I looked bad when I did. And on my birthday too. I shakingly tore up the yellow paper to reveal bundles and bundles of little post notes with rubberbands over them. There must've been at least eight. I emptied the piles in my lap, but a big piece of paper was underneath it all. I unfolded it, quivering, afraid to read anything. It said Dolly on the front were it was folded. I was touching the remains of my brother… It felt wrong almost, but the letter was addressed to me.

**Dear Dolly,**

** Thanks for going to the dance with me. Smiley Face! I think we had a good time… I wrote this because I can't say it to your face, Cookie. **

We called each other Cookie and Brownie. I had a cookie obsession, and he had a brownie issue. It stuck at eight yeas old.

**I need to tell you something. I have a giant, massive crush on you. I can't even explain to you how big it is. It's one those that no matter how hard you try, how many people you date, it's not going away. I can't get you out of my head. I've asked you to the dance today because of that. I… can't explain how happy you make me, how funny you are, how sweet, how beautiful, how wonderful… You're everything. You've came to my rescue when I fall, you fight those fears away when I'm scared. You make me smile when I'm crying… I believe that you feel the same way. I can't take anymore of just being friends, Cookie. I'm asking you to go out with me… go steady, you know? Love ya, Cooks.**

** Love, **

** Brownie/ Michael**

I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't care if it was my birthday. I wish he had asked sooner, not that night. I would've said yes in a heartbeat. I put the letter down and picked up a bundle of the notes. I couldn't believe this; they were all the notes we wrote to each other ever since the third grade. That's why there were about eight bundles. Each represented a grade. He labeled them. I mean, I did the same thing, but I didn't have as many. He actually dated them, what subject, the time even. I carefully took one after another off of it. It was from August to May, 1958, third grade. Another pile, August to July, 1964, eighth grade. Oh, we had summer school that year because we failed math. Actually, he failed math, I flunked it on purpose so he wouldn't be alone in summer school.

"Oh my Gosh…" I whispered when I found a drawing I made him in the first grade. It was of our pet hamster we had in the classroom that I gave to him. It looked in mint condition. I couldn't get why he kept all this stuff! This was like a museum, everything in nice, neat condition, like it was preserved. Sodapop sat up and picked up the letter.

I found a note from the first day of school, freshman year. That was hilarious that day.

_In gym, we should all rant out in a chorus of__ Twist and Shout_

_ No, not in gym. We should do it at that country club down the street_

_ Now you're thinking, Cookie!_

_ Yeah, we should do it when all those old people are doing their water class and do it_

_ You know we can probably do that. And then my mom can kill me._

_ Why?_

_ She's in that water aerobics class, remember?_

_ Don't even remind me. When I saw that women in a suit that Mimi can't even wear, I was blinded._

_ Why do you think I'm at your house during that class?_

_ I get it. _

_ Man, her boobs bounce._

_ Shut up, Michael!_

_ Like balls_

_ Michael…_

_ So high!_

_ You're disgusting_

_ Your butt is_

_ It's supposed to be disgusting, Brownie_

_ I want some brownies_

_ I want some cookies_

_ We'll ditch class next period and get some_

_ How, smartie?_

_ We'll ride to my house, get some, and come back_

_ On what? Your magic carpet?_

_ No. My mom's boobs can probably bounce us here and back_

_ You're gross!_

_ You love me_

_ And cookies_

_ Yep_

That was how every single note would end up practically. You love me, and cookies, yep, smiley face. It was like our signature. I picked up another one from summer school in eighth grade.

_I want some nik' n' nip bottles_

_I don't get why you like those_

_I don't get why you don't_

_They're wax, Mike_

_So are candles. But you eat those_

_I do NOT_

_Yes you do_

_Okay, we were playing truth or dare._

_You still ate the candle_

_It was gross_

_You ate the Yankee candle_

_What is wrong with you?_

_What's wrong with **you**? _

_Nothing._

_Yes there is. You ate a Yankee Candle._

_I did not! I ate part of it! It was a long time ago_

_A month ago?_

_What? Did you save the part I spit out?_

_Maybe…_

_Eww!_

_I didn't! I was kidding, Cookie!_

_You're weird_

_You love me_

_And Cookies_

_Yep_

I couldn't look at anymore. Soda was staring at me.

"He really did, didn't he?"

"Yeah… I just didn't know."

"Was this a good birthday or a bad birthday?" I sighed and looked at Soda and back at the notes on the bed and his hand.

"A good one…"

**THE END! Haha, I love this story. Thanks for reading, greasers!**


End file.
